Hysteria
by ashura974
Summary: A une autre époque, deux sœurs et leurs bourreaux, mais le sont-ils vraiment?...
1. Prologue

Nous sommes en l'an 400, sur des terres arides et gelées. C'est un temps de guerre, plusieurs clan barbares se disputent des terres, les pauvres gens qui vivent là subissent d'horrible pertes, mais ils ne partent pas, ils n'ont aucun autre endroit où aller. Sur la côte, demeure un petit village de pêcheur qui jusque là échappe aux conflits du moins pour l'instant. Le village était paisible,les hommes étaient sorti en mer et les femmes vaquaient à leurs occupations. La cloche de la tour de guet résonna. Sur une colline des cavaliers approchaient, suivi de très près par des hommes à pieds lourdement armé. De l'autre coté apparaissaient une formation identique menée par deux hommes, l'un très grand et imposant et l'autre plus petit plus chétif. Une trompette sonna l'attaque et les groupes chargèrent. Le village se retrouva vite sous les assauts des guerriers, des flammes l'embrasèrent...


	2. Enlevées

Voici ma deuxième fic, ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de faire un fic qui se déroule a une autre époque, et pour le coup on fait un grand saut dans le passé.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Il fait noir, je suis secouée de toute parts, une grosse secousse j'ouvre les yeux et je me rends compte que je suis enfermée dans une cage posée sur le plateau d'un chariot, on roule en direction d'un château à la façade blanchie par le temps. Le paysage se teint en rouge, je cligne des yeux mais le rouge ne s'en va pas, une odeur de sel mélangée à la rouille, du sang ! Mes yeux se referment...<p>

Je suis réveillée par une douleur violente à la tête, on me tire par les cheveux, on me traîne presque, j'essaye de me mettre sur mes pieds mais rien n'y fait, je trébuche sur du gravier qui me blesse, on m'a retiré mes chaussures. On me brutalise de nouveau, on me tire dans un grand couloir sombre, le sol est plus doux, des pavés, mes pieds saignent sur le sol froid. En face de moi se dresse une gigantesque porte noire, deux hommes, en armure en garde l'entrée, ils portent des épées à leur taille, portent des cuirasses encore tâchée de sang, ils s'écartent, les portes s'ouvrent de l'intérieur. J'essaie de me débattre, je veux crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, l'homme me tient fermement par le bras et me relâche presque en me poussant vers le sol. J'entends un autre homme derrière moi, et juste là, à mes côtés, je vois ma sœur, son visage est tuméfié, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. J'essayais de me remémorer ce qu'il c'était passé, la cloche avait sonné, on avait vu les guerriers s'élancer, notre mère avait soulevé une trappe et nous avait ordonné de rentrer dans un petit espace juste assez grand pour nous deux. Elle nous avait ordonné de ne pas faire de bruit, après c'était flou, et puis trois hommes soulevèrent la trappe et nous tirèrent hors de ce trou. Et maintenant nous étions dans une salle pavée, assez sombre avec deux trônes en face de nous. Je fixais ma sœur horrifié, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Elle et moi étions diamétralement différentes, malgré le sang et les ecchymoses elle restait belle. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que moi, avait un corps de déesse, avec une poitrine généreuse, des fesses rebondies, une longue chevelure blonde et deux yeux profondément bleus. Moi j'étais plus petite, un corps plutôt banal, des yeux marron, chocolat comme le disait ma mère, les cheveux long. Nous avions deux ans de différence. Lorsque je suis née, tous ont pensé que nous n'étions pas issues du même lit.

Rose ! Tu vas bien ? Soufflais-je.

Je... je suis désolée...

De quoi tu parles ?

J'ai fait du bruit... j'ai crié.

Rose... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête de dire ça, n'y pense plus, je vais nous sortir de là !

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, avec un peu de chance, ils nous tuerons avant la fin de la journée.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

Taisez-vous ! Dit un homme derrière nous. Je reçu un coup dans le dos et m'écroulais .

Bella ! Je sentis la main de ma sœur sur la mienne. Arrête...

Je laissais tomber et ne dis plus rien. Pourtant je voulais me révolter, mais pour elle je me tairais. Elle m'avait toujours protégé, c'était à mon tour maintenant. Je savais qu'elle ne se battrait pas. Moi je le ferais, pour nous.

Une porte s'ouvrait dans le fond de la salle, un homme à la stature impressionnante, très grand, et très musclé s'avançait, il portait un pantalon en toile surmonté du jupe mi- longue en peau de bête, son torse était nu et une cape en fourrure recouvrait ses larges épaules, son visage carré était plutôt séduisant, des cheveux bouclés noirs, il souriait et des fossettes creusèrent ses joues. Si ses yeux bleus ne brillaient pas d'excitation, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. J'étais tellement obnubilée par cette masse que ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assit que je remarquais une autre homme. Légèrement plus petit et moins imposant que son compatriote mais on pouvait deviner une musculature fine. Il était habillé de façon plus simple, une chemise de couleur claire et un pantalon de toile brun. Je relevais la tête, rencontrais ses yeux, ils étaient d'un magnifique vert, ses cheveux ébouriffé sont d'une couleur indéfinissable, bronze peut être... je déglutis péniblement. Il était vraiment très beau, je regrettais presque de le détester. Ils s'assirent et nous regardèrent avec attention. Les gardes qui se tenaient derrière, nous empoignèrent par le cou et nous relevèrent. Ils nous poussaient en avant afin de nous rapprocher des deux hommes sur leurs trônes.

Le grand se levait et avançait d'un pas, se positionnant face à Rose.

· Si tu permets, petit frère, je vais choisir le premier. De par mon statut d'aîné je m'en réserve le droit.

Pourvu qu'il me choisisse moi, et pas elle. J'étais prête à accepter ce sort si ça épargnait Rose, parce que leurs intentions étaient évidentes. Je priai pour que ma sœur n'ait pas à subir cette brute.

· Mais je t'en prie, cher frère, mais je pense savoir quel sera ton choix.

· Ah oui ?

· Oui, et ça tombe bien parce que nos choix sont souvent opposé... je suppose que tu veux la blonde.

· Noonn ! Pas elle, prenez-moi ! Laissez la tranquille.

Un coup violent me surprit sur le flanc droit, je tombais à genou, et crachait un peu de sang.

· Non ! Je ne veux plus que vous interveniez, c'est clair. Dit le plus jeune.

· Très clair, mon Seigneur.

· Apparemment, tu es plutôt courageuse. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Il se levait et s'approchait de moi.

· Avancez encore et je vous...

· Tu vas quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà assez fait ? Regarde-toi… Dîtes aux femmes de s'occuper d'elle !

· Bien mon Seigneur…

Les gardes nous soulevèrent, plus délicatement cette fois, les deux hommes se retiraient. On nous ramenait dans le couloir, l'un des garde bifurqua à droite alors que celui qui me tenait partit sur la gauche. Où emmenait-il Rose ?

- Rose ? Non. Où l'emmenez-vous ? Rose ! ma voix se brisait dans mes sanglots, ils allaient me la retirer. Je me débattais mais cela ne servait à rien, je n'en avais plus la force.

- Ça va aller… me souffla-t-elle doucement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle souriait. Je t'aime…

Elle disparue dans le couloir sombre qui s'opposait au mien, mes larmes voilaient ma vue, une autre porte, j'allais être jetée en pâture à cet…homme, et Rose..., pourvu qu'il ne la tue pas je ne le supporterais pas. Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit, j'étais aveuglée tant la lumière dans cette pièce-ci était imposante, il faisait chaud et une douce odeur de menthe poivré chatouillait mes narines, petit à petit mes yeux s'habituaient à la luminosité. Ce que je voyais, n'existait que dans mes songes. Une immense salle bordée de colonne de marbre rose, en son centre un immense bassin, de la vapeur s'en échappait, des pétales flottaient à la surface, un frisson parcouru mon échine. Trois femmes s'approchaient de moi, prise de panique je voulais m'enfuir, mais mes douleurs doublés de ma maladresse habituelle m'en empêchaient, je glissais et manquais de me briser le cou mais trois paires de mains me rattrapèrent. Elles s'affairaient autour de moi, me déshabillant, me guidant vers le bassin, me lavant malgré moi je me détendais et succombais aux délices qu'elles me procuraient. Elles ne parlaient pas, se regardaient de temps en temps avec un regard horrifié lorsqu'elles découvraient un nouvel hématome. Mon corps tuméfié se détendait à chaque coup de brosse que l'on passait dans mes cheveux, elles me passèrent une tenue qui selon moi était bien trop aguichante, un ensemble Domi* à jupe large transparent bleu moiré de rose , elles fichèrent des peignes dans mes cheveux, ceux-ci supportaient des voiles, le tissu était extraordinairement doux, certainement de la soie,enfin elles passèrent autours de mon cou un collier à sequins en or. La tension qui m'avait abandonnée quelques instants auparavant me revenait en pleine face. Après tout, si elles me paraient de la sorte c'était parce que ce… ce maniaque m'attendait, il aimait ce genre de chose apparemment. Enfin, l'une d'elle glissa une tige imbibée de parfum entre mes seins, du freesia me semblait-il. Elles sortirent et laissèrent une autre porte ouverte, je m'avançais, sachant ce qui m'y attendait, mais de toute façon si je n'y allais pas, il viendrait me chercher, la manière serait sûrement moins douce. Donc, je m'avançais vers celle-ci en inspirant un bon coup; j'arrivai dans une chambre. C'était bien ce que je pensais. La première chose que je vis était le grand lit à baldaquin trônant au milieu de la pièce, ostentatoire à souhait, de grosses moulures en bois foncé, une parure dorée et des dizaines de coussins aux multiples couleurs, j'en frissonnais d'horreur. Sur ma droite une immense fenêtre, je m'y précipitais afin de l'ouvrir et de me jeter dans le vide, je préférais encore la mort aux mains avides de mon geôlier. Je tournais la poignet dans tous les sens, secouais la malheureuse mais rien n'y fit, elle demeurait close.

- Elle ne s'ouvrira pas… je ne tiens pas à ce que mon joli colibri prenne son envol… dit une voix derrière moi. Je fermais les yeux, je savais à qui elle appartenait.

Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Je me retournais et le fusillais du regard, me tenant prête à me battre s'il avançait, il souriait…

* * *

><p>* Le Domi est un ensemble utilisé en danse orientale.<p>

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des commentaires!


	3. Enfer

Et voilà le deuxième! n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos coms! merci

* * *

><p>Il avança d'un pas, je reculais malgré moi, mais ne baissais pas ma garde pour autant. Mon père nous avait appris à nous battre, lorsque nous étions plus jeune, il ne voulait pas que l'on puisse toucher à ses « précieuses », c'est comme ça qu'il nous appelait. Il était mort peu de temps après, ma mère nous avez élevée comme elle le pouvait nous n'étions pas malheureuse. Le visage de Rose s'imposait à moi. La colère s'empara de moi, mes larmes, ses traîtresses, coulèrent le long de mes joues.<p>

Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Je croyais que étais plus courageuse.

Qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ? Je voulais crier mais à la place mes mots sortirent en un trémolo faiblard.

C'est ta sœur ? Pas possible... ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, mon frère s'occupe d'elle. Il riait, jamais je n'avais entendu un rire aussi cristallin et mélodieux.

Si vous lui faites du mal, je...

Tu te répètes la... et si on recommençait. Je m'appelle Edward, et toi ?

Je ne voulais pas répondre, il attendait et commençait à taper du pied, une éclat de colère passa sur son visage. Il inspirait profondément.

Ben puisque tu ne veux pas me donner ton nom, je t'appellerais mon colibri. Tu aimes ta chambre ? Dit-il en me montrant la pièce.

Je ne répondais pas, il se dirigeait vers le lit, et caressait le pardessus. Son regard se vrilla sur moi, il s'étaient assombris, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Finissons-en. Dis-je faiblement. Prenez ce que vous avez à prendre et ensuite tuer moi.

Son expression changea, je ne saurais dire quel sentiment elle exprimait. L'horreur ?...Peut être l'incompréhension.

Alors tu crois que tu es ici, pour ça ? Ah Ah Ah !

Son rire résonnait dans toute la pièce, il se dirigeait à présent vers un meuble en bois plus clair, c'est là que la vis, la porte, elle était entrouverte, je calculai rapidement la distance qui me séparait de mon ravisseur, il ne pourrait me rattraper alors je décidai de foncer à toute allure, une fois sortie de cette pièce, je chercherais Rose et s'il le fallait je tuerais son tortionnaire, même si c'était la dernière chose que je ferais. Je passais la porte lorsqu'il se retournait, je me précipitais dans le couloir,j'avais à peine fait deux mètre qu'une douleur vive dans mon dos me cloua au sol, j'avais comme la sensation qu'on avait pris un couteau et qu'on m'avait lacéré avec. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler rapidement le long de ma jambes Je commençais à sombrer sous le poids de la douleur, n'entendant que des bribes de conversation.

Imbécile... sans défense... châtier...

Je sentais mon corps se soulever, la douleur me fit ouvrir les yeux mes yeux ne virent qu'une mare de sang. Je me sentais légère, était-ce la fin ?...

je devais être en enfer, pourtant je n'avais jamais rien fait de mal, parce que tous les jours et plusieurs fois par jour, on venait me torturer, je ne pouvais pas crier, aucun son ne sortait. Ça brûlait, tout mon dos endurait cette souffrance. Et lorsque je pensais la douleur partie, elle revenait plus virulente. J'étais morte et mon seul regret était de na pas avoir pu sauver ma sœur... Elle avait dû être envoyée au paradis, elle avait été tellement gentille, avec tout le monde, qu'elle ne pouvait être que là-bas.

Je suis là Bella... ne t'inquiète pas.

Voilà que j'entendais des voix à présent. Je me sentais quand même soulager d'entendre cette voix, celle de ma Rose.

Comment va-t-elle ? Dit un ténor que je reconnu parfaitement.

Je sombrais de nouveau dans mon enfer, que celui-ci pouvait être cruel, il me faisait entendre la plus belle chose au monde avant de me torturer de nouveau ? Encore cette brûlure...

Je devais commencer à m'habituer à cette douleur, car je la sentais de moins en moins mais je n'entendais plus le son de la voix de ma sœur. C'était le plus triste je crois.

Le plus marrant ce que tout du long, javais la sensation d'être sur un sol duveteux, confortablement installée. J'ouvrais les yeux, je distinguais un mur de pierres grises, plus proche de moi, je voyais une multitude de couleurs, j'écarquillais les yeux, je n'étais donc pas morte, j'étais toujours dans cette chambre. Avais-je imaginé tout ça ? Non ! Ça n'était pas possible. J'essayais de me relever mais mon dos me fît souffrir.

Doucement... tu n'es pas encore guérie. Entendis-je de l'autre cotés du lit. Tes plaies commencent à peine à guérir.

Je tournais lentement la tête et je ne regardais l'homme qui depuis le début me retenait ici. Il souriait tristement, baissait les yeux,il ne me regardais pas.

Vous êtes content de ce que vous avez fait ?

De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

De moi ! Je vous parle de moi ! Le résultat vous plaît ? J'ai compris pourquoi je suis ici ! C'est pour ça !

Tu crois que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

J'en suis sûre.

Et bien, tu te trompes, c'est un de mes gardes... ce n'est pas mon truc de faire souffrir.

Peu importe, c'est de votre faute.

J'en suis bien conscient. J'ai puni ce garde.

Il disait ça avec tant de peine dans la voix.

Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu t'appelles petit colibri ?

Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Si je n'ai pas rêvé, Rose, ma sœur, était ici.

C'est vrai, mais je préférerais que tu me le dises toi-même.

Bella... soufflais-je.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il levait les yeux vers moi. Je me sentais rougir, pourquoi son regard me troublait-il à ce point ? Il se leva de sa chaise et alla chercher un petit pot en terre.

Et bien Bella c'est l'heure de ta pommade...Laisse toi faire s'il te plaît...


	4. Frissons

Merci pour le com Pat! Pour te répondre il va la faire souffrir, à ça façon...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Edward, revint vers le lit,et s'assit près de moi. Il tira sur le fin tissu qui recouvrait mon corps, et c'est seulement là que je me rendis compte que j'étais nue. Je voulais protester, me lever mais j'étais comme tétanisée. À ce moment je sentis quelque chose de froid et pâteux toucher mon dos, je tressaillis.<p>

- Non, ne bouges pas... si tu bouges tu vas avoir mal.

Je m'immobilisais lorsque je sentis sa main sur moi, jamais je n'avais senti la main d'un homme sur moi et encore moins sur ma peau. Une douleur lancinante mêlée à du plaisir envahissait mon corps, et des frissons faisaient leur apparition. Une odeur de menthe poivré flottait, un baume cicatrisant sûrement. Je sentais ses mains passer délicatement sur mes plaies, et devenir plus insistante là où je n'avais rien. Malgré moi je gémissais.

- Apparemment,ça te fait de l'effet. Dit-il sur un air taquin. À moins que se ne soit moi ?.Cette brute ne t'as pas raté, les plaies sont profondes...

Je sentais ses mains descendre le long de mes flancs, et se poser en de légères caresses sur mes fesses, une chaleur inconnue se réveilla en moi. Ses mains descendaient vers mes cuisses, mes mollets et remontaient.

- Bella... Si tu savais à quel point tu me troubles... Ta peau, tes fesses, ta cambrure et tes cheveux. Tu es si désirable. Et je sais que tu aimes ce que je te fais.

Il passait ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, remontant vers mon intimité. il s'arrêta juste quand je me mis à trembler légèrement. Qu'es-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je ne voulais pas, je préférerais encore mourir que de frémir sous ses doigts. Il recommençait son petit jeu, cette fois je me raidissais, je ne montrerais plus rien.

- oh, tu as décidé de résister... tant mieux, je n'aimes pas quand c'est trop facile.

- Pourquoi ne faites vous pas ce que vous avez à faire ?

- Parce que sinon c'est pas drôle...

Il continuait ses caresses, je sentais des papillons virevolter à l'intérieur de mon ventre, la chair de poule se fit plus importante mais je ne bronchais pas. Je ne pouvais contrôler les réaction de mon corps mais je pouvais toujours dominer mon esprit. Je me mordais les lèvres.

- C'est ça, résiste! Il rit, un rire qui n'annonçait rien de bon puis plus rien.

Je sentais à présent quelque chose de chaud et légèrement humide se poser sur les parties de mon dos non endolorie. Est-ce ?... Sa... Sa langue ! Elle glissait doucement sur l'intérieur de mes genoux et remontaient tel un serpent vers mes fesses. Non, je ne pouvais pas, même si c'était ce que j'avais connu de plus agréable sur cette terre. Je remuais, et gémissais de douleur. Il cessa, j'entendais un grondement au fond de sa gorge.

- Un jour Bella, tu seras à moi... et tu en redemanderas !Dit-il la voix plein de colère.

Il se leva brusquement et sortit. N'ayant pas le choix, je restais étendue nue sur ce lit. Des larmes jaillirent, pourtant je ne savais pas pour quelle raison. La colère ? La tristesse ? Peut être la Peur ? Sa voix, je ne l'avais jamais entendue aussi rauque.

**Edward PDV**

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Ce n'était pas la première femme que je voulais mettre dans mon lit, je mettais un point d'honneur à ce qu'elles le fassent de leur plein grès et je savais que j'avais un certain pouvoir de séduction. En général, à ce moment elles cédaient. Mais là, c'était différent, elle me rendait littéralement fou. Elle était si belle, si impulsive, et elle résistait. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, jamais éprouvé de sentiments aussi confus. Elle pouvait me rendre tendre et doux tel l'Agneau vulnérable et l'instant d'après réveiller la colère du Lion qui sommeille. La profondeur de son regard chocolat me tétanisait, j'avais presque peur de m'y noyer. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi plus longtemps J'allais attendre qu'elle guérisse et après je la libérerais. C'était ce que j'avais de mieux a faire. En attendant je n'irais plus dans sa chambre, je chargerais une des mes servantes d'aller lui appliquer la pommade, je serais capable de faire une bêtise rien qu'en voyant sa peau diaphane. Je pourrais la tuer si elle se refusait encore à moi. C'était décidé, je ne la verrais plus. J'entrepris d'aller trouver mon frère pour lui faire savoir ma décision de relâcher ma captive. Cependant, je ne le trouvais pas,personne ne l'avais vu et personne dans ses appartements. Finalement je me dirigeais vers les écuries, prit mon cheval et m'éloignais de mon enfer personnel, Bella...


	5. Reddition

**Rose PDV**

On m'avait conduite dans une chambre, après qu'on se soit occupé de moi, j'étais seule maintenant. Une fenêtre close, un lit, très peu de mobilier. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, verrouillée bien évidemment. De toute façon, je n'irais pas bien loin. Le château devait grouiller de garde. Je me retournais vers le grand miroir, je voyais mon visage tuméfié, j'en frissonnais d'horreur. J'avais toujours était belle, je n'avais jamais été blessée, parfois je passais pour quelqu'un d'imbu de soit, pourtant rien ne comptais plus que ma famille pour moi j'aurais accepter de subir n'importe quoi pour ma mère et ma sœur. J'attendais... Je me résolus à mon sort, je savais pourquoi j'étais là...

Il ne vînt pas trois fois par jour on m'apportais de la nourriture, et des servantes venaient me faire ma toilette. Les jours passèrent ainsi et cela était tant mieux.

Un soir, un grand fracas me sortit de mon sommeil. Il était là, il s'avançait en titubant, il était gigantesque, il s'écroulait sur mon lit. J'allumais une lampe à huile et le vis, son regard me transperçait, il le dirigeait vers son ventre. Là, je vis sa main dessus, il saignait, je sursautais devant l'abondance du sang. Je me levais et allais chercher une bassine contenant de l'eau et un linge afin de le nettoyer. Je retirais sa cuirasse et découvrais une plaie béante juste au-dessus de la ceinture. Il attrapa ma main et me fixa. Je mouillais le linge et le passait sur son ventre...

Les jours passaient, j'avais recousu la blessure, il faisait beaucoup de fièvre et délirait. Je changeais ses pansements régulièrement. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques fois. Je me tenais à son chevet et je veillais sur lui, il était très beau. Mon cœur s'affolait à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur lui.

Et puis un jour, alors que je m'étais assoupie, je sentis une caresse sur mes cheveux. Je me réveillais et le regardais, il souriait.

- Merci... dit-il faiblement.

- Mon cœur eu un raté, je souriais et baissais la tête. Je me levais et allais chercher de l'eau. Je lui présentais le gobelet aux bords des lèvres, il bu.

- Beurk ! De l'eau ! Donne moi plutôt du vin.

- Je ne cois pas que se soit très bon pour vous.

- Donne moi du vin te dis-je !

- non !

Il voulait se lever mais je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et le maintenais sur le lit. Il grimaçait.

- Tu as de la chance femme, je suis blessé. Mais...

- Mais rien du tout. Je n'ai pas passé des nuits à vous veillez et à espérer que vous vous réveilliez pour vous voir mettre en péril votre rétablissement.

Je le fixais d'un air déterminé, il ne me lâchait pas du regard.

- Donne moi de l'eau alors. Dit-il résigné.

Je souriais et le faisait boire, il grimaça lorsqu'il avala, j'avais l'impression qu'il buvait une décoction de racines.

- Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup l'eau vous !

- Tu sais que tu es très belle. La première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais belle à ce point.

Je rougissais, prise au dépourvue. Il n'était pas très délicat mais le compliment me touchait droit au cœur.

- Je veux que tu restes à mes cotés.

Il levait la main et attrapait une mèche des mes cheveux, qu'il passait derrière mon oreille. Je rougissait. Il m'avait enlevé, gardé prisonnière, et aujourd'hui il voulait que je reste à ses cotés. J'étais sous son charme pourtant, le fait de mettre occuper de lui, de l'avoir vu souffrir et s'apaiser sous mes soins. À l'extérieur il paraissait brutal mais finalement il n'était qu'un enfant. Je me levais, me dirigeais vers lui et posais un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il sourit.

- Et ma sœur ? Demandais-je. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mon frère est particulier.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu la reverras.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'en règle général, il prend et il jette. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être sur une de nos galères. Elle sera sûrement vendue comme esclave.

- Non ! Criais-je.

J'étais horrifiée. Ma Bella... une esclave. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait contre elle, pourquoi ce n'était pas moi ? J'aurais préféré être à sa place.

- Calmes-toi... Viens, viens à côtés de moi.

Il tapotait le coin du lit, je m'approchais et il me tirait contre lui, mes larmes coulèrent sur son torse, mon corps était secoué de sanglot.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va aller la chercher. Je te promets qu'on va la retrouver. Je ne voudrais pas que ma princesse soit malheureuse à mes cotés.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, pleine d'espoir.

- Tu as dit « nous » ?

- Et bien oui, je ne veux plus te quitter, même une petite journée.

Il partit dans un rire franc et généreux et me rapprochais de lui, il attrapait mon visage et m'embrassait fougueusement, je répondais à son baiser passionné. Ce soir là, Emmett et moi passèrent la nuit ensemble, ainsi que toutes les autres nuits qui suivirent. Lorsqu'il faisait jour, c'était lui le Seigneur du royaume mais lorsque le nuit tombait, il devenait l'amant attentionné que j'aimais. Lorsqu'il fût suffisamment fort, nous partîmes en mer afin d'aller sauver ma sœur... ma Bella.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! un petit chapitre pour faire une pause. et puis je voulais parler un peu de Rose et Emmett... on reviendra certainement dessus!<p>

bisous!


	6. Tentation

Voici mon cinquième chapitre, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite; je le reprendrais certainement plus tard!

Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward PDV<strong>

" Je ne pouvais pas le croire, j'étais partis, elle m'avait fait partir... j'avais fuis comme un lâche. Cela ne se pouvait, j'allais agir comme j'aurais dû. Je rentrerais, la mettrais moi même sur une de mes galères et la vendrais au plus offrant. J'en tirerais le meilleures prix; après tout elle devait être vierge. Ah! Elle ne voulait pas se donner et bien soit, un autre que moi lui prendra ce qu'elle m'avait refusé."

Je grimaçais à cette simple idée, celle qu'un autre pose ses mains sur elle. Je remontais sur mon cheval et rentrais au château. Je donnais les instructions afin de préparer le bateau.

- As-tu des nouvelles de mon frère? demandais-je à l'un de mes lieutenant.

- Non, Monseigneur. Sire Emmett est aussitôt repartis après que vous soyez rentré tous les deux. Voulez-vous que je me renseigne?

- Oui, tiens moi au courant! Je vais aller me reposer, que tout soit prêt lorsque l'aube pointera. Et allez chercher la fille dans l'aile ouest, amenez la à bord.

- Il sera fait selon vos ordres Seigneur.

Je gagnais mes appartements, la nuit tombait, j'attendais. Lorsque le soir fût bien avancé, je me faufilais dans les couloirs et gagnais sa chambre, j'y pénétrais, elle dormait, la lune éclairais son visage et la naissance de sa poitrine. Je m'avançais et contemplais ce spectacle.

- Edward...

Venait-elle de prononcer mon nom, était-elle réveillée? Non, elle dormait à point fermer, elle rêvait. Je souriais, elle rêvait donc de moi... en bougeant, elle fit glisser le drap qui la couvrait, découvrant sa poitrine; ronde et ferme. Elle frissonnait et ses pointes se tendirent. mon Dieu! Si je restais là, j'allais finir par craquer. Ma main se dirigeait malgré moi vers son cou, je la caressais du bout des doigts, faisant le tour de ses seins laiteux. elle ne bougeait toujours pas, alors je décidais de prendre un de ses tétons entre mes doigts et de le faire rouler doucement entre ceux-ci. Elle gigota, était-ce parce qu'elle aimait ça? S'en était trop, je ne pouvais résister à la tentation, je m'accroupissais et pris l'un d'eux entre mes dents, j'y enroulais ma langue en petits cercles. Je sentais mon membre durcir, c'est à ce moment qu'elle gémit. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt, si je continuais je ne pourrais plus me retenir, et je ne voulais pas l'obtenir de cette façon. Je sortais presque en courant et regagnais ma chambre. Je ne réussis pas à dormir cette nuit là. Le désir me consumait petit à petit. Il fallait que nous partions et vite!

A l'Aube, nous embarquions et quittions nos terres pour un cycle lunaire... J'avais appris que mon frère était repartis sitôt arrivé pour aller soutenir une de nos troupes qui subissait les assauts de nos ennemis.

**Bella PDV**

Je bougeais, non je tanguais plutôt, mon lit tanguait. Je me réveillais en sursaut mais restais cloué au lit. On m'avait attaché les poignets aux montant du lit. Je tirais pour me détacher mais les liens étaient serrés. J'étais sur le ventre, je sentais une présence à ma gauche, je tournais la tête; il était là.

- Enfin... tu te réveilles.

- Où sommes nous? Où allons nous? Pourquoi suis-je attachée?

- Je ne voudrais pas que mon colibri s'envole...

- où est-ce que je pourrais aller... au milieu de l'océan.

- Tu es maligne...

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions!

- Premièrement, tu es dans mes appartements sur mon bateau, et... nous allons aux marché aux esclaves pour te vendre. Il souriait en signe de défi.

- Alors comme vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir, vous allez me vendre.

- Exactement!

- Alors c'est ça le grand guerrier, un homme qui n'est pas capable de mettre une femme dans son lit.

Je ne savais pas si ce que je faisais allait marcher, Je voulais le pousser dans ses retranchements, je voulais en finir une foi pour toute. J'espérais que je l'énerverais suffisamment pour qu'il me jette par dessus bord. Je sentais mon corps subir une pression, il était sur moi et collait sa bouche à mon oreille.

- Je te signale petit colibri que tu es dans mon lit et que je peux faire de toi ce que je veux.

- Alors allez-y!

Il glissait sa main le long de ma jambe, la passait sous mon ventre, malgré moi je gémissait. Il caressait mon bouton de rose avec force. Je sentais une chaleur monter en moi. De son autre main, il saisissait mes cheveux et les tirais afin de basculer ma tête en arrière.

- C'est ça que tu veux? Il criait presque.

Il mordait mon oreille, je sentais son doigt s'insérer dans mon antre. Je savais que j'étais humide, je ne voulais pas mais n'y pouvais rien. Il retirait sa main et me la montrait, elle luisait de ma quintessence.

- Visiblement c'est ce que tu veux depuis le début. N'est-ce pas?

- Arrêtez... murmurais-je.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que en aies très envie.

- Non, s'il vous plaît... les larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

Il roulait sur le cotés, se relevait. Il se penchait légèrement,défaisait mes liens et sortait sans prononcer un mot. Je me roulais en boule et pleurais. Je m'en voulais, je l'avais chercher mais surtout je culpabilisais, comment avais-je pu réagir de la sorte, mon corps ne m'appartenait plus lorsqu'il en prenait possession. Je l'avais supplié et il avait accédé à ma supplique. Pourquoi? Il n'avait pourtant qu'à se servir...


	7. Séduction

J'ai mis un petit peu de temps pour celui-ci, désolée... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

* * *

><p>On ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais mal traitée, j'avais un bon lit, on me nourrissait et j'avais des vêtements, mais j'étais seule, ma sœur me manquait et j'étais destinée à être vendu comme esclave. Je passais mes journées à contempler l'océan et à attendre que la côte apparaisse. Le nuit venue, je me couchais et pleurais. Je priais aussi, quelques fois. Edward n'était pas revenu, et c'était tant mieux... J'avais aussi le droit d'aller sur une partie du pont, uniquement lorsque j'étais accompagnée de ma chaperonne. Un soir, je rentrais de ma balade quotidienne et trouvais une robe carmin sur le lit, un petit mot posé juste dessus.<p>

« Enfilez-moi et allez à la coiffeuse. »

Je touchais le tissu, de la soie, merveilleuse sensation. Je me déshabillais et enfilais la merveille qui était entre mes mains. Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers ladite coiffeuse. Sur celle-ci était posé le même petit bout de papier. Je le prenais et trouvais en dessous, une parure or et rubis.

« Bien, maintenant portez-nous... et retournez-vous»

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mise en scène. Allions-nous accoster ? Était-ce pour me vendre plus chère que l'on me parait ainsi ? Je me regardais dans le miroir, mes bleus s'étaient estompés et mon dos cicatrisait bien. Pour la première fois je me trouvais jolie. Cela était énormément dû à ma robe, mais j'appréciais le spectacle.

- Dommage que tu ne puisses montrer ça à Rose... t'es pas si mal. Me dis-je à moi-même.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi...le rouge te met en valeur.

Je me retournais et le voyais appuyé sur le montant de la porte, celle qui ne s'ouvrait jamais. Ça avait été trop beau, je sentais mon corps se raidir immédiatement. Je le fixais, il était incroyablement beau, il portait une tunique ciel qui faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux, certainement du lin, et un pantalon marron de la même matière. Ses cheveux désordonnés étaient un peu plus courts mais gardaient cette couleur indéchiffrable. Il souriait, d'un sourire joyeux.

- Vous ? J'aurais dû m'en douter...

- Oui, moi. Et je n'ai pas envie de me battre ce soir. Si nous faisions comme les gens civilisés. Pour une fois.

Il affichait un regard suppliant, ses yeux brillaient.

- D'accord.

- Si vous permettez mademoiselle...

Il m'indiquait l'extérieur de la chambre, j'avançais et découvrais une pièce éclairée à la bougie, une table s'y tenait en son centre, deux couverts étaient dressés. Il me suivait, je pouvais sentir sa respiration.

- Désires-tu du vin ? Me demandait-il en me tendant une coupe

- Je... je n'en ai jamais bu...

Il riait, d'un rire franc et large.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de drôle ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire, et en plus je suis sûre que c'est infect.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ris.

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est la façon dont tu l'as dit ! Il me tendait toujours la coupe. Goûte !

Je prenais le récipient et y jetais un coup d'œil. Le liquide était d'un rouge sombre, il était un peu épais, on aurait dit du sang pas frais. Je faisais la grimace.

- Vas-y !

Je déglutissais, approchais mes lèvres et le goûtais. Le nectar, parce que s'en était un, était sirupeux et fruité. Le liquide glissa dans ma gorge et immédiatement je replongeais mes lèvres et vidais la coupe.

- Hé ! Doucement... je ne voudrais pas que mon petit colibri soit saoul avant de dîner.

Il me reprenait le calice des mains, tirait une chaise et m'intima de m'asseoir. Je m'exécutais. Le son d'une clochette retentissait. À ce moment une servante entrait avec de la nourriture posé sur un plateau. Nous mangions, nous ne parlions pas. Qu'avais-je à lui dire de toute façon. Je levais les yeux et croisais son regard pétillant. J'étais comme hypnotisée.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment très belle ! Me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je ne répondais pas. Jamais personne ne m'avait dit que j'étais belle. Il tendait la main vers moi, je reculais. Il attrapait la jarre et nous resservait du vin. Le dîner s'achevait, le vin m'avait tourné la tête, je voulais regagner ma chambre, je titubais. Il me soutenait par la taille, m'amenait jusque ma chambre. Mon esprit n'était plus très clair.

- C'est ce que vous vouliez faire ? M'enivrer ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, je ne pensais pas que deux verres t'auraient mise dans cette état.

- C'est ça ! Je vous crois...Monsieur le grand Seigneur.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et glissait mes doigts dans ses cheveux, ce qui nous fit perdre l'équilibre et basculer sur le lit. Il était sur moi, son visage beaucoup trop proche du mien, ses yeux rivés dans les miens. Son haleine chaude venait chatouiller mes narines. C'est à ce moment que sans trop savoir pourquoi, je l'embrassais, passionnément. Mes doigts fourrageaient ses cheveux. Oh ! comme j'en avais eu envie , depuis le premier soir. Il prit mon visage en étau entre ses mains, mis fin à notre baiser.

- Oh Bella... Si tu savais...

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, y passa sa langue et remontait vers mon oreille il mordait mon lobe, ce qui déclencha des frissons. Il refit ce parcours plusieurs fois et descendit vers ma poitrine, il tira sur mon corsage, et les boutons s'envolèrent dans tous les sens. Il écarta les pans de tissus, découvrant mes seins. Il les contempla et souris.

- Hum... je ne m'entendais pas à ça ! C'est mieux que ce que j'espérais. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il gobait déjà un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche et jouait avec mon téton, de son autre main il caressait doucement mon flanc. Je gémissais.

- Tu es tellement douce, tellement sucrée. Je vais me régaler.

Il descendait jusqu'à atteindre mes chevilles, il les embrassait, remontait le long de ma jambe avec sa langue, ma robe le gênait certainement puisqu'il s'arrêtait, se relevait et la retirait. Il redescendait vers mes chevilles et recommençait ce qu'il avait commencé. Tout en remontant il pétrissait mes cuisses pour finalement me soulever et glisser ses mains sous mes fesses. Il les pétrissait avec force je sentis à ce moment une pointe chaude et humide venir titiller mon bouton de rose. Je sursautais.

- Détends-toi... je ne te veux que du bien.

Je me relaxais instantanément lorsqu'il recommençait, au fur et à mesure sa langue accentuait ses mouvements, devenant plus entreprenante aussi. Elle se fraya un passage jusque mon antre et y pénétra, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça auparavant, un feu inconnu me consumait de l'intérieur. Inconsciemment, mon corps ondulait de plaisir, Edward reculait, je grognais de mécontentement.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon petit colibri, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il souriait, replongea la tête entre mes cuisses et fit glisser un de ses doigts à l'entrée de mon intimité, et le retira et recommença plusieurs fois, puis très lentement il y adjoignit un deuxième doigt il suçait à présent ma petite boule de nerf, je sentais le feu brûler un peu plus et soudain, tout mon corps se mit à trembler et je ne réussis qu'à émettre un cri rauque pour exprimer mon plaisir.

Mon souffle était court, je sentais mon cœur battre à l'allure folle des parois de mon antre. Edward remontait vers mon visage empourpré, je sentis sa virilité frotter contre moi et lisais le désir dans ses yeux. Je l'aidais à se déshabiller, il était magnifiquement bâti, un torse sculpté à la perfection, des fesses musclées et son… son épieu ! Oh mon dieu, il avait été gâté par Dame Nature. Il m'embrassait et doucement s'immisçait au creux de moi .

- Oohh… Bella...

J'avais pensé que ça se serait douloureux, j'imaginais toujours le pire à ce sujet mais en fait c'était doux, il s'insinuait un peu plus, il gémit, amplifia ses va et vient et le plaisir m'inonda de nouveau. Il donnait des coups de butoir de plus en plus violent. Chaque fois, il tapait contre le fond de mon ventre et son plaisir vînt en même temps que je sentais ma jouissance arriver, je me contractais et m'agrippais à son dos, nous criions en un seul et même souffle. Il s'écroulait sur mon corps, nous tentions de reprendre notre souffle, je le sentis sourire contre mon cou...


	8. Séparation

Le soleil chatouillait mon visage, j'avais dormis comme un loir. J'ouvrais les yeux, il était là. La nuit précédente me revenait comme une gifle. Je m'étais donnée à lui, il avait pris ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux en moi. Foutu alcool ! Je me tournais sur le coté et pleurais. Je sentais une caresse sur mon épaule, je frissonnais.

- Tu pleures petit colibri ?

- Non, laisse-moi tranquille...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant laisse-moi !

- Qu'est-ce...

- Sors d'ici !

Il se levait, je l'entendais se rhabiller.

- Bella...

- Vas-t'en !

La porte claquait, je soufflais un bon coup. J'entendais un bruit d'agitation sur le pont.

- Teeerrrrreeee !

Je me levais et apercevais le port au loin, il ne me restais plus beaucoup de temps de liberté. D'ici une journée nous accosterions et ensuite...

**Rose PDV**

Nous étions partis depuis bientôt une mi-lune*, Nous avions appris que le frère d'Emmett avait quitté le port quelque temps avant nous. J'espérais que nous arriverions à temps, que je pourrais sauver ma sœur.

- À quoi pense-tu ma douce ?

- À Bella... Pourquoi est-elle tombée sur lui au lieu de toi ?

- Si ça avait été l'inverse, j'aurais été bien triste. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

Je tapais sur son torse, bien entendu, il ne sentit rien. Il enroulait ses bras autours de ma taille, se penchait et m'embrassait délicatement mais ça n'était pas dans sa nature, alors il approfondit son baiser. Je succombais à son étreinte et me collais à lui, je sentais sa virilité sur mon ventre. Emmett défaisait les lacets de mon corset avec force tandis que je m'occupais de son pantalon,quelques instant après, celui-ci et ma robe jonchaient le sol. Il posait ses mains sous mes fesses et me soulevait, son sexe frôlait le mien. Nos langues se trouvèrent en une valse effrénée, j'ondulais contre lui et en un instant il me pénétrait, je criais de plaisir.

- Oh... Emmett.

Il me faisait aller et venir sur son membre, la jouissance venait en un grand flot, mes parois se contractèrent et Emmett se répandais au fond de mon ventre. Il nous fit basculer sur le lit, nous étions en sueur. Il riait d'un rire tonitruant, j'aimais son rire.

-Ma princesse, j'espère que notre fille te ressemblera !

- Quoi ? Demandais-je presque choquée.

- Et bien oui ! Notre fille te ressemblera, l'homme qui la rencontrera sera un vrai pantin entre ses mains.

- Tu veux...

- Que tu me fasses des enfants !

Je me jetais sur lui, l'embrassais et commençais à passer ma langue sur son torse.

- Nous pourrions peut être commencer tout de suite !

Il me souriait, les yeux pleins de gourmandise et moi j'étais affamée.

**Edward PDV**

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais, pourquoi étais-je aussi blessé par sa réaction de ce matin ? J'avais effectivement obtenu ce que je voulais, pourtant... j'avais ressentis une étrange douleur dans la poitrine quand elle m'avait chassé de mon propre lit. Qui était-elle pour se permettre de me traiter de la sorte, c'était elle l'esclave. Elle devrait me supplier pour que je l'honore. À présent, la colère m'envahissait, elle m'irritait, j'allais me débarrasser d'elle. Je la vendrais et je rentrerais au pays, j'irai de nouveau à la guerre et je mettrais d'autres femmes dans mon lit. Je me dirigeais vers sa, non ma chambre, entrais sans frapper et la découvrais assise dans un coin de la pièce. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Voilà, que ça me reprenait, il fallait que j' arrête elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un exutoire à ma frustration sexuelle. Je ne la regarderais plus.

- Demain, nous accosterons. Et dans deux jours tu auras un nouveau maître.

- Bien... dit-elle faiblement. Elle ne levait pas la tête.

- Jusque là, tu resteras dans cette pièce, tu ne sortiras plus et je ne reviendrais pas.

Mon cœur se serra à cette simple pensée. Je faisais demi-tour et je l'entendais soupirer. Je sortais et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit et des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je n'avais pleuré qu'une fois dans ma vie, le jour de la mort de ma mère et c'était il y des années. Je les essuyais, il n'y avait pas raison pour qu'elles coulent.

Je me demandais ce qu'Emmett avait fait de la sœur, tel que je le connaissais il ne l'avait même pas touché, il aimait le sexe mais il aimait encore plus faire la guerre. La pauvre avait dû finir dans la cale d'un bateau en partance pour la même destination que la mienne, elle était sans doute déjà arrivée. Avec un peu de chance, elles se retrouveraient avec les fers aux pieds. En imaginant cette scène, je frémissait d'horreur .

Le lendemain, on amarrait le bateau au port, je décidais de mettre pied à terre et d'aller me balader. Je parcourais les vallées verdoyante à cheval, je m'arrêtais au bord d'une falaise et regardait l'horizon. J'étais en colère et en même temps je ressentais une immense douleur au fond de ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? J'avais hâte de rentrer.

**Rose PDV**

Un des marin avait annoncé que l'on approchait de la terre, le bateau d'Emmett était le plus rapide de sa flotte, nous avions rattrapé le bateau de son frère mais il nous restait encore une nuit et un jour avant d'arriver à destination. Je priais pour que nous arrivions à temps pour sauver ma sœur. Emmett me rassurait comme il le pouvait, mais j'avais tellement peur d'arriver trop tard. Je ne dormais pas de la nuit, j'avais réveillé Emmett trois fois et chaque fois nous faisions l'amour, chaque fois j'avais ce besoin de le sentir au plus près de moi. Enfin, nous arrivions, le bateau mouillait l'ancre et j'avais la sensation que ça avait duré une éternité. Le bateau de son frère était là, il n'y avait personne à bord. Nous débarquions, comme cela faisait du bien de toucher la terre ferme. J'interrogeai Emmett à propos du marcher aux esclaves. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai su que Bella n'était pas destiné à vivre heureuse...

**Edward PDV**

Je me sentais soulagé, je n'avais pas assisté à la vente et mon Capitaine m'informait que tous les esclaves avaient été vendu, et elle aussi...

En regagnant le port, je voyais le bateau de mon frère, il était donc partis après moi. Je décidais de monter à bord, afin de le saluer. J'allais vers sa cabine, j'entendais du bruit, les sanglots d'une femme.

- Je t'en prie ma Rose, cesse de pleurer !

- On est arrivé trop tard Emmett...

Qui était cette femme que mon frère tentait de consoler. J'ouvrais la porte et j'apercevais une femme blonde et pulpeuse. Je restais bouche bée. C'était sa sœur !... Elle était là, allongée sur le lit de mon frère, la tête posée sur son torse.

- Tiens ! Voilà justement celui qu'on ai venu chercher !

- Emmett... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, je suis venu te chercher.

Il se levait et se dirigeait dans ma direction, me faisait une accolade. Il se reculait et me fixait d'un air grave.

- Qu'as-tu fais d'elle ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez appréciez... bisous!<p> 


	9. Abandon

**Edward PDV**

Emmett se tenait face à moi, son regard fixé dans le mien. C'était la première foi que je voyais mon frère aussi sérieux. Emmett n'avait jamais vraiment pris les choses aux sérieux, depuis tout petit, il aimait plaisanter de tout. Un jour, alors que nous n'avions qu'une dizaine d'années, nous étions allés nous balader dans la forêt près du château oh, elle n'était pas très grande ni boisée et pourtant, elle me terrifiait, Emmett m'avait traité de trouillard en y pénétrant avec un grand rire, je m'étais lancé à sa poursuite et lorsque je l'avais rejoins, je le trouvais nez à nez avec un ours. Il n'était pas très gros, à dire vrai c'était un bébé d'un an à peu près, mais je me pétrifiais d'effroi Emmett, lui, se tenait droit face à l'animal, un sourire large illuminant son visage et ses yeux brillant d'excitation. Un éclat attira mon regard, il tenait un couteau, la bête se dressa et Emmett se jeta sur lui avec force,il empoigna l'ours, lutta avec celui-ci, je craignais pour la vie de mon imbécile de frère et après plusieurs minute de lutte acharnées je vis du sang s'écouler. Les deux masses tombèrent sur le sol, l'ours sur Emmett. J'avais crié, tellement fort que les soldats rappliquèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'ours bougea et bascula sur le coté. Emmett se releva et rit.

- C'était sympa... la prochaine fois il m'en faudra un plus gros !

Il tira l'ours par la patte jusqu'au château, l'emmena et le fit empailler. Depuis ce trophée trônait en haut de sa cheminé. Mon père avait à ce moment montré sa préférence pour Emmett, je ne lui en voulu pas, j'étais le stratège et Emmett le guerrier. Quelques temps après, notre père périt lors d'une bataille, alors Emmett avait juré de devenir plus fort que notre père et ce fût le cas. Aujourd'hui, Emmett était un valeureux guerrier, crains par tous et nous régnions sans partage sur les terres du nord. Je n'étais pas mauvais combattant mais je préférais mettre en place les attaques et les armes plus subtils, tels que l'arc. J'étais plus souvent à bonne distance que dans le cœur des batailles. Je me demandais toujours à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait lors de nos combats. Il affichait ce même sourire que lorsque nous étions enfant, face à cet bête.

Mais en ce moment, je ne décelais rien dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas la fièvre qui animait d'habitude ses pupilles. Il restait là, planté en face de moi, à attendre une réponse. Je ne répondais pas, mon esprit était encore enténébré de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et de la découverte de mon frère avec la sœur de Bella... Il me tenait par les épaules et commençait à me secouer.

- Edward ! Qu'as tu fait d'elle ? Me demanda-t-il dans un espèce de grognement.

- Vendue... elle... vendue. Bredouillais-je.

- Quoi ? Comment ça vendue ? Tu n'as pas fais ça ?

- Je repris contenance depuis quand est-ce que ça le gênait que je vende une femme de plus ou non.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? On a toujours fait ça !

- Imbécile, c'est la sœur de ma bien-aimé.

Je sursautais, sa bien-aimée, c'était bien le terme qu'il avait employé. Je le regardais, il se retournait vers la femme blonde qui était accrochée au montant du lit, des larmes inondant ses joues, ses yeux criant le désespoir. Emmett se précipitait vers elle, il la soutint et l'asseyait sur le lit. Elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, il l'enlaçait. Qu'arrivait-il à mon frère ? Qu'est-ce que cette femme lui avait fait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie... nous allons trouver une solution. Je te la ramènerais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Emmett ?

Il se levait furieux. Ses yeux étaient noircis de colère.

- Tais-toi ! je suis fou de cette femme et la seule chose qui puisse la rendre heureuse c'est sa sœur. Et je la ramènerais.

- Tu... tu es fou d'elle ? Demandais-je incrédule.

- Oui, j'ai été fou d'elle dès le premier instant. Criait-il. Jusque aujourd'hui, il n'y a eu que la guerre qui me faisait vibrer mais aujourd'hui, je l'ai elle.

Il se tournait dans sa direction, le regard attendrit. Il tendit la main vers elle, lui signifiant d'avancer.

- Edward, laisse-moi te présenter Rose.

Elle me lançait un regard noir, un de ceux qui vous foudroie. Je n'avais pas fait attention la première fois que je l'avais vu mais même si tout les opposaient, elles avaient le même regard, celui qui vous donne froid et chaud en même temps. Le sien vous glaçait, peut être était-ce dû au bleu de ses yeux, Bella, elle, avait le regard chaud. Un regard qui vous plonge dans un océan chocolat.

Elle ne parlait pas, Emmett se rapprocha d'elle.

- Ma douce, je dois parler à Edward. Ça ne t'embête pas de rester seule un moment ?

- Non... je vais aller su le pont.

- Très bien. Dès que j'aurais fini,je viendrais te rejoindre.

Elle sortait, Emmett me faisait signe de venir m'asseoir à sa table. Il nous servait du vin et piochait quelques grains de raisin dans une coupe de fruit. Sa colère s'était évaporée.

- Bien, dis-moi tout. À qui l'a tu vendue ?

- Je... je n'en sais rien.

- Comment ça ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas savoir.

- Je ne m'en suis pas occupé.

- Quoi? En général c'est toi qui le fait. Il me scrutait, interrogateur.

- Je... je n'ai pas pu...

- Quoi ?

- Je pouvais pas. Cette fille m'empêchais de réfléchir. Alors j'ai préféré laisser le Capitaine Laurent s'en occuper.

- Tu n'y as pas assisté à cause de la fille ?

- Je crois... oui.

Emmett explosa dans un rire qui fit frémir les vitraux. Il tambourinait du poing sur la table et de son autre main claquait sa cuisse. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il était devenu fou.

- Tu as craqué !

- Quoi ?

- Tu es tombé sous son charme !

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Bien sur que si !

- Si c'est pour t'entendre dire des idioties, je préfère partir.

- Quand tu la regardes, tu sens la chaleur t'envahir. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, tu la cherches. Tu n'as pas envie que qui que se soit lui fasse du mal. Lorsque ça arrive, tu es en colère. N'est-ce pas ?

- N'importe quoi. Je me levais outré par les propos d'Emmett.

- Tu ne veux pas l'admettre mais tu es épris de cette femme. Et tu l'as quand même vendue. Tu es fou Edward.

- Plus un mot Emmett !

Je sortais et regagnais mon bâtiment, j'étais furieux. Comment Emmett pouvait-il penser une telle chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Moi, amoureux. N'importe quoi... Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je rentre. J'entendais mon frère sur le pont discuter avec mon Capitaine.

- C'est le Seigneur James qui l'a achetée.

- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu, il faut alors que je me dépêche...

Je retenais un cri d'horreur, elle était chez James, la pauvre n'avait pas eu de chance. James était réputé pour aimer faire souffrir les femmes qu'il achetait, les pauvres mourraient des suites de leur blessures. Je n'avais pas voulu ça, tout autre aurait été parfait, mais pas lui... je m'en voulais. Mais que pouvais-je faire pour elle. Rien. À cette constatation mon estomac se noua et un sentiment étrange prit possession de moi. Il fallait que je parte et au plus vite.

Lorsque Emmett descendit, je donnai l'ordre de larguer les amarres et de rentrer au pays. L'air devenait irrespirable ici. Peut m'importais se savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, il fallait que parte.

Les mots d'Emmett résonnaient dans ma tête. « Tu ne veux pas l'admettre mais tu es épris d'elle... »

Je pris une carafe de vin et la vidai au fur et à mesure que bateau s'éloignait du port.

**Bella PDV**

J'avais été emmenée sur la grand place comme du bétail, je regardai les gens autour de moi, ils étaient en bien pire état que moi. Un homme, plutôt grand et blond se posta devant moi.

- Je veux celle-là.

Un petit homme, brun avec des cheveux dégoulinant de crasse, s'avança et tendit une grosse bourse à l'homme qui m'avait emmenée. L'homme s'avança et me tira par les liens aux poignets. On n'avait roulé un bout de temps lorsque le chariot s'arrêta, puis j'avais été conduite dans une cellule. Je n'en pouvais plus, pourquoi je n'était pas morte lors de la bataille. Je suis tellement désolée Rose. J'aurais aimé te protéger, que t'était-il arrivé ?

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par une grande rousse. Elle se posta devant la grille qui nous séparait.

- Hum...comme c'est dommage... pour une foi qu'il en trouve une vraiment jolie.

Elle avait un sourire sadique, elle tenait un fer avec un embout en forme de pince dans ses mains. Elle ouvrit la porte, je ne bougeais pas. Elle saisit mon cou avec sa pince et me tira à l'extérieur. Nous marchions le long d'un couloir sombre, des statues effrayantes y étaient exposées, ainsi que des toiles où des femmes y étaient représentées nues, écorchées, écartelées. On y voyait aussi des hommes, parfois les piétinant, parfois les forniquant, d'autres fois les éventrant. Je détournais les yeux, horrifiée par ces représentations. La bile me monta aux lèvres. J'imaginai le pire, l'homme qui m'avait acheté était un sadique à priori. Je regrettais déjà les mains d'Edward. Le souvenir de ma nuit avec lui me revint comme une gifle, au moins j'aurais vécu le plus beau moment de ma courte de vie. Son odeur envahit mon souvenir, je souris.

- Tu ferais mieux d'effacer ce sourire, il aime encore plus faire souffrir quand elle arrive pleine d'espoir.

La terreur dû se lire sur mon visage car elle ricana. Nous avions pénétrer dans une salle, au vu des instrument exposés, j'en déduisit que c'était une salle de torture.

- Aah ! La voilà enfin ! Approche Victoria, mène-la à moi.

C'était le même homme que j'avais vu sur la place public. Ses yeux étaient noircis par l'excitation, il lécha ses lèvres. La rousse me fit m'agenouiller juste aux pieds de l'homme. Mes genoux me firent souffrir instantanément, je baissais les yeux et vit que j'étais sur une planche pleine de bouts de verre. La femme relâcha sa prise et sortit, je sentais une main froide m'attraper par le cou et me relever.

- Alors ma jolie, comment veux-tu que je te mange ? Il riait fort

Il lécha ma joue et me tira vers une table, m'y allongea et attacha mes poignets ainsi que mes chevilles à l'aide de sangles,. Il serra les liens jusqu'à m'arracher la peau j'étais littéralement écartelée. Il passa sa main sur moi, de mes chevilles à mon cou en passant par ma poitrine. Je tremblais de terreur, il s'éloigna en direction d'une table où pleins ustensiles y étaient étalés. Il revint avec une lame en main. Il commença à couper les lacets de mon corset lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et la rousse réapparue.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il menaçant.

- Quelqu'un voudrait te voir. C'est à propos d'elle. Elle me désigna des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Elle est à moi et je ne veux voir personne.

- Je crois que tu devrais le recevoir, c'est Cullen...

Les yeux de mon tortionnaire s'écarquillèrent de terreur, ça n'étais pas croyable, cet espèce de sadique craignait quelqu'un. Il se releva et fit signe à la rousse, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait recevoir son visiteur. Une humiliation de plus, j'allais être exposée à un autre malade. Elle sortit et revint quelques instant plus tard, derrière elle se tenait un homme de grande stature, brun, je ne le distinguais pas très bien mais sa stature me fit penser à l'homme qui m'avait pris ma sœur. Il se tourna vers moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur se gonfla de joie, c'était lui. Son frère !

- Rends la moi James !

- Et en quel honneur Emmett ?

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je la veux et c'est tout.

Il me voulait, j'échapperai peut être à ce malade et avec beaucoup de chance, cet brute me tuerait vite et bien.

- J'ai dépensé une fortune pour la récupérer

- Tiens voilà ta bourse avec un supplément.

Il jeta une bourse en toile aux pieds du blond, se tourna et se dirigea vers moi.

- Attends je n'ai pas dis que j'étais d'accord.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

- Ah bon ?

- Non...

Il s'avança et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de James. Le blond baissa le regard, indiquant sa reddition. Le grand brun s'approchait de moi et détacha mes liens. Je commençais à remuer, ce qui accentua mes blessures.

- Chut... je ne te veux aucun mal. Reste tranquille.

Je ne voyais plus cette lueur dans ses yeux, celle qui m'avait effrayée le premier jour. Il me souleva dans ses bras, je m'y accrochais désespérément, je m'y sentais étrangement bien.

Une fois sortis, il me posa sur un cheval et monta derrière moi. Il me ramena à son navire, toujours dans ses bras il me porta jusque dans ce que je supposais être sa chambre. Ça n'en était pas fini de mon calvaire. Lorsqu'il y pénétrais, je découvrais une longue chevelure blonde.

- Elle est là. Murmura-t-il.

La blonde se retourna et mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, elle était là, vivante.

- Bella...


	10. Confession

**Bella PDV**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Emmett m'avait sauvé des griffes de James. Il m'avait ramené sur son bateau et j'avais retrouvé Rose. Quelle joie se fût lorsque je la vis son sourire rayonnant, ses cheveux blond, sa silhouette. Je me rappelais vaguement les événements qui suivirent, j'étais revenue sur le navire, on avait aussitôt largué les amarres et Rose ne m'avait pas lâchée. Emmett m'avoua, un peu plus tard, qu'il m'en aurait presque voulu d'avoir monopolisé Rose, il me l'avait dit avec un tel sourire que je ne m'en formalisais pas. Lorsque nous étions arrivé, Emmett avait ordonné qu'on m'octroya une nouvelle chambre, la fenêtre s'ouvrait cette fois. Celle-ci était vide, Emmett avait fait mettre à ma disposition tout un éventail d'étoffe et d'objets, il voulait que je me sente « comme chez moi. » Alors Rose et moi avions refait la décoration d'à peu près toutes les pièces sauf l'aile ouest, c'était les quartiers d' Edward. À chaque fois que j'empruntais un couloir je redoutais le moment où je tomberais sur lui. Jusqu'à présent, la chance me souriait, enfin. Je partageais beaucoup de moment avec Rose,surtout lorsque Emmett allait au combat. Elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir alors elle venait partager ma couche. Souvent, je rêvais de _lui_, de cette nuit que l'on avait passé. Je n'en parlais pas à Rose, personne ne savait et ne personne saurait. Je voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'étais indigne d'elle. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance dans notre malheur, j'en étais heureuse, elle méritait tout ceci. Ils allaient s'unir, une grande fête serait organisée et plus jamais elle ne vivrait dans le besoin. Je resterais vivre au château, elle ne voulait pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Un matin, je me levai et allai me rafraîchir, Rose qui avait dormi avec moi me regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Quoi ? demandais-je avec ahurissement.

- Rien...

- Mais si ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Et bien... hésita-t-elle.

- Oui !...

- Ta nuit a été agitée. Dit-elle gênée.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, cette nuit tu gigotais beaucoup et cela m'avait réveillée. Je m'apprêtais à te réveiller, tu étais en sueur et tu as prononcé son nom.

Je savais très bien de qui elle parlait, c'est vrai que pratiquement tous les soirs je me retrouvais dans un songe où Edward m'enlaçait,me caressait, me faisait l'amour. À chaque réveil j'étais en age et mon cœur battait fort.

- Oh... oh! je... je...suis désolée.

- Que... que s'est-il passé Bella ?

- Rien.

Je rougissais, elle se leva, se rapprocha de moi. Je luttais contre mes larmes, nous nous assîmes, elle me tenait pas les épaules. Son pouce caressait mon bras.

- Bella, je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter avec ça depuis notre retour mais je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Rose...

- Bella... dis-moi tout. Elle me fixait de son regard rassurant.

Je ne résistai pas plus longtemps, je lui racontai tout depuis le début, les soins, l'abandon, le bateau, la soirée, la nuit et enfin James. Au fil de mes explications, mes sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus violent. Rose resserrait son étreinte et je me laissais aller contre elle, ruinant son corsage.

- Je comprends mieux...

- Je suis tellement désolée Rose... je ne veux pas que tu crois...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Rien n'est de ta faute.

- Si ! J'aurais dû être plus forte.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver séduisant même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur.

Je la regardais ahurie, elle le trouvait séduisant mais elle le détestait. Ça me brisa le cœur, pourquoi n'en étais-je pas capable. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je l'ai su au son de ta voix lorsque tu as prononcé son nom hier soir.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Mes sentiments sont ambigus. J'aimerais tellement le détester pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Il a joué avec moi, a profité de moi et m'a ensuite laissé aux mains de ce... pervers. Et en même temps il a toujours été courtois, ne m'a jamais brusquée, et cette nuit... c'était la plus merveilleuse nuit de mon existence.

- Je comprends...

- Elle se levait, se dirigeai vers la sortie.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais accueillir Emmett, il arrive aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète pas je vais revenir.

Elle me regardait avec tendresse et détermination puis sortit. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, j'apercevais Emmett à la tête d'une armée, il revenait triomphant, couvert de sang. Rose se tenait en haut des marches et attendait. Il sauta de cheval et se précipita dans ses bras la couvrant de baisers et par la même de sang.

Edward n'était pas là, c'était étrange, ce n'était pas la première foi qu'il ne se joignait pas à Emmett. En fait, depuis que nous étions rentré, personne ne l'avait vu. S'enfermait-il dans ses quartiers ? Était-il absent ? Un peu plus tard j'allais saluer Emmett, il devenait le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Je riais souvent en sa compagnie et parfois lorsque nous chahutions de trop Rose nous remettait à l'ordre. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle, Rose et lui discutaient fermement à voix basse.

- Oh la vous deux ! Vous n'êtes pas encore marié que vous vous disputez déjà !

- Bella !

Emmett se précipitait sur moi, me prenant dans ses bras musclé et me faisant tourner, j'étouffais presque tellement sa prise était puissante.

- Emmett, tu m'étouffes

- oh ! Excuse moi p'tite sœur !

Il me relâchait et je trébuchais prise de vertige. Il me rattrapa tout juste.

- Alors cette bataille ? Demandais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Comme d'habitude, j'ai gagné ! Il éclata de rire.

- Et...

- Edward ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je fusillais Rose du regard.

- Bien sûr que si ! Il n'était pas là. En fait, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre retour. Mon capitaine m'a informé qu'il était repartit sitôt arrivé. Je pense aller le chercher et le ramener par le col de sa chemise, je crois savoir où il se trouve. jJe ne peux décemment pas me marier sans mon frère.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Demain !

- Si tôt ? Demanda Rose. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour les préparatifs moi.

- Non ! J'ai une petite surprise pour vous !

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit bout de femme, elle était très fine et elle marchait en dansant. On aurait dit un feu follet. Ses cheveux était dispersés en cours épis noirs. Elle avait des yeux brun foncé, ceux-ci brillaient de malice.

- Bonjour les filles ! Alors, la brune c'est Bella et la blonde c'est Rose !

Elle nous enlaçait l'une après l'autre, nous gratifiant d'immenses sourire.

- Je m'appelle Alice et je suis ravie d'avoir deux sœurs.

- Sœurs ? répétions Rose et moi en cœur.

- Les filles, je vous présente Alice, notre petite sœur à Edward et à moi.

- Enchantée ! Dit-elle d'une voix fluette. Alors, j'ai tout planifié pour le mariage, la décoration, la réception, les invitées, enfin tout quoi ! Rose, je vais te montrer, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer !

Elle tirait Rose par le bras, me laissant en plan. Emmett me prit en aparté.

- Je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre. Elle est très douée pour deviner les choses...

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je décidais d'aller au secours de ma sœur, lorsque j'arrivais dans la grande salle, la petite brune avait étalé pleins de parchemins sur une la grande table. Je cherchais Rose du regard et la trouvait sous une pile d'étoffe.

- Ah !Bella ! Tu arrives au bon moment, j'ai déjà choisi nos robes ! Elles iront parfaitement avec celle de Rose. La tenue d' Edward sera en accord avec celle de Bella. Et moi, avec celle de l'autre garçon d'honneur.

- Comment ça ? Je ne veux pas être avec Edward ! Il en est hors de question !

- Mais vous iriez tellement bien ensemble.

- J'ai dit non. Je criais presque.

- Alice, intervint Rose. C'est mon mariage et Bella ne sera pas avec Edward.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit non, je ne voudrais pas être désobligeante mais je n'impose rien à ma sœur

Je sortais et allais dans ma chambre. Il était hors de question que je sois _sa _cavalière, pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je préférais encore me pendre. Même s'il faisait jaillir des sentiments étranges en moi. On cognait légèrement à ma porte, elle s'entrebâilla et la tête brune d'Alice apparut.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je... je suis désolée. Rose m'a dit pour toi.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai tendance à m'emporter facilement et tu n'étais pas au courant.

- Arg ! Edward, si je l'attrape celui-la ! Je ne m'étais jamais formalisée auparavant mais pour toi c'est différent, je sens que l'on va être très proche.

Elle m'enserra et caressa mon dos, mes larmes coulèrent mais je ne dis mot. Ce soir là, je repensai à cette journée étrange. Emmett avait décidé de partir à la recherche de son frère, ils avaient une sœur, un peu folle et étrangement je trouvais ça marrant. Le mariage aurait lieu dans deux cycles. Je songeais aussi à moi, à ce que je pouvais bien ressentir, à ce que je devais faire.


	11. Libération

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me touche.

j'espère que vous aimerez celui-la! une petite surprise vous y attends! hi hi hi...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong> Bella PDV<strong>

Cela faisait une petite huitaine que la tornade Alice était arrivée, et nous n'avions pas chômé depuis. Maintenant nous étions trois à dormir dans mon lit, heureusement que celui-ci était grand. Les préparatifs avançaient bien, les invitations étaient toutes parties, nous avions déjà gouté à au moins huit gâteaux, nous nous serions arrêté au premier, Rose et moi, si Alice ne l'avait pas trouvé insipide comme les sept suivants d'ailleurs. Nous avions envoyé chercher le prêtre. Nous avions aussi testé de multiples coiffures, compositions florale et types de décoration. Nous n'en pouvions plus, Alice nous épuisait mais visiblement rien ne pouvait la stopper,elle. Parfois je me retrouvais seule, Rose devant faire des essaies et voir tout autre chose avec Alice, c'était ces moments que je détestais le plus, parce qu'ils me laissaient tout le loisir de penser à Edward. Je m'étais rendue à l'évidence, j'avais succombé a son charme et j'allais devoir le côtoyer même si ça nous déplaisez à tous les deux. Je serais forte pour Rose, pourtant lorsque j'entendais du bruit dans la cour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'accourir à la fenêtre et espérer qu'il soit de retour. Je rêvassais à ma fenêtre, tête calée entre mes mains, je m'imaginais remontant l'allée débordante de fleurs blanche, relevant la tête pour apercevoir l'homme de mes rêves m'offrant son plus beau sourire, régulièrement c'était _son_ visage que je voyais. Une voix me sortit de mon rêvasserie.

- Bonjour… tu dois être Bella. J'ai frappé mais personne ne répondait.

Je sursautais et me retournais vivement ce qui déclencha une réaction en chaîne, ma main tapait dans la persienne qui renversa une fiole, celle-ci roula sur la longueur de la coiffeuse et bouscula un vase, je me hâtais pour l'atteindre mais je trébuchai et manquai de m'affaler de tout mon long sur le sol mais c'était sans compter sur mon remarquable visiteur. Il fût à mes côtés rapidement et me rattrapait, je notais que le vase eut moins de chance que moi quand j'entendis le verre se briser.

- Ça va ? M'interrogea-t-il inquiet.

- Oui... merci

Je levais enfin les yeux sur mon interlocuteur, il était incroyablement beau, un visage parfait, des cheveux mi-long blond, il nous releva en me fixant de ses prunelles noisettes, il était très grand, presque autant qu'Emmett.

- Je m'appelle Jasper, et je serais ton cavalier au mariage. Alice m'a demandé de venir me présenter.

Il souriait, d'un sourire pincé, un de ceux qui vous fait vous dire que votre interlocuteur est tourmenté.

- Ça va ? demandais-je poliment.

- Oui, si ce n'est que tu es vraiment très belle, on m'avait averti néanmoins je dois dire que les mots sont éloignés de la vérité.

Je piquais un fard, il me trouvait belle, moi ! Lui, l'un des plus admirables des hommes qu'il m'était donné de voir je ne pouvais le croire. Il y avait un piège, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

- J'ai du mal à admettre ce que tu me dis, si tu as vu Alice, tu as sûrement vu ma sœur Rose, elles sont incontestablement très belles. Moi je suis banale.

Je crois que tu n'es pas très impartiale vis-à-vis de toi. Mais changeons de sujet, me permettrais-tu de passer l'après-midi en ta compagnie ? Comme ça je pourrais te démontrer que tu es l'une des plus jolies filles du pays !

J'étais effarée mais charmée, un homme, beau et galant, désirait passer l'après-midi avec moi. Ça me ferait sans doute du bien, ça me viderait l'esprit.

- Pourquoi pas ! Cependant je te préviens, je suis une écorchée donc si je me répands en lamentations il faudra que tu assumes. Rigolais-je.

- Et bien soit ! Qu'il en soit de la sorte. Il me tendait son bras auquel je m'agrippais presque avec l'appréhension qu'il ne s'évapore…

**Rose PDV**

Je n'avais pas arrêté de toute la semaine, Alice ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. En même temps, et je ne savais pas comment elle faisait, elle savait exactement ce que je voulais. Elle le devinait invariablement avant que j'ai eu le temps de formuler une quelconque exigence. Je me languissait d'Emmett, je n'aimais pas lorsqu'il était loin de moi, je ne me sentais pas entière sans lui. De plus, je n'avais plus autant le loisir de passer du temps avec Bella et ça me manquait. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas, après le mariage on retrouverait notre quotidien. Alice m'informa qu'elle avait sollicité à un certain Jasper de tenir compagnie à ma sœur, quelque part cela me consolait mais escomptais seulement qu'elle s'amuserait enfin.

- Rose ? Tu es avec moi ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui. Je suis là ! Je pensais juste à Bella.

- Oh ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle se promène dans le square avec le charmant Jasper.

- Tant mieux... Est-il... correct ?

- Oh oui. Jasper est le plus courtois des hommes que je connaisse. Ne t'inquiète pas.

J'étais rassurée, Alice me montrait des plans et nous plaisantions beaucoup. Elle avait insisté pour faire ma robe ainsi que la sienne et celle de Bella. Plusieurs jours passèrent, nous avions ce même rituel, le matin nous nous levions, Alice s'occupait de la robe de Bella avec mon aide, puis c'était à mon tour, l'après-midi Alice expédiait Bella en compagnie de Jasper et nous nous occupions des décorations, des aliments à servir et tout ce qui allait avec, puis la nuit venue, nous nous couchions toutes trois épuisées. Un après -midi, nous entendîmes de l'agitation dans la cour interne, j'allais à ma fenêtre afin de voir ce qu'il s'y tramait et là, je le vis. Mon valeureux guerrier était de retour, derrière lui se tenait son frère, étrangement courbé sur son cheval. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, je me précipitais hors de ma chambre et courais dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre ma vie. Je dévalais les marches lorsqu'il passait la porte, Edward sur son épaule.

- Oh miséricorde ! Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Ma douce... enfin je te retrouve.

- Tout en me disant cela, il m'attrapait pas la taille avec son bras droit, me soulevait et m'embrassait.

- Edward ?

- Il n'a rien, juste ivre.

- Ivre ?

- Oui. Je vais le ramener dans ses appartements et le dessaouler.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais.

- Oui,je sais...

Je l'accompagnais et l'aidais à mettre Edward dans son lit. Celui-ci divaguait et gigotait beaucoup.

- Bella... murmura-t-il. J'en frémissais.

- Rose chérie, tu es merveilleuse. Je sais que tu lui en veux et pourtant tu es là.

- Il va devenir mon frère...

J'allais chercher une bassine et un linge propre et épongeais son visage. Il ouvrait légèrement les yeux.

- Je suis désolé...

Il sombrait de nouveau, Emmett était à mes cotés. Il avait l'air anxieux et je le comprenais, Edward était vraiment bouillant de fièvre.

- Emmett, fais préparer un bain froid, il faut l'immerger dans l'eau glacé pour faire tomber sa fièvre.

Il sortait et ordonnait à ses domestiques de préparer le bain et revenait dans la chambre. Il souleva Edward et le transporta jusqu'au baquet rempli d'eau froide. Il l'y plongea, Edward se tétanisa et quasiment instantanément cessa de trembler.

Il faut le déshabiller et le ramener dans son lit, je te laisse t'en occuper. Je vais aller chercher Alice.

- Très bien, tu pense que ça va aller ?

- Je l'espère... Emmett ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime...

Il souriait à pleine dent et me faisait un clin d'œil. Je sortais et allais chercher Alice. Lorsque je la retrouvais, elle était encore en train de coudre ma robe.

- Alice ?

- C'est Edward n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas bien ?

- Non, il a beaucoup de température...

Elle se levait déterminée, rangea délicatement le tissu ivoire dans une grande malle en bois et me regarda.

- Il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Edward a des comptes à rendre. À moi et à Bella. Si tu me cherches, je serais auprès de lui.

**Bella PDV**

J'étais ravie d'avoir rencontré Jasper, je me sentais bien à ses cotés. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait mais avec lui je riais toujours, j'étais toujours de bonne humeur. Il avait toujours un mot gentil à mon propos. J'avais ressenti le besoin de me confier à lui alors je lui racontais tout ce qui m'étais arrivé. Il restait stoïque, ne montrant aucune émotion pendant mon récit, une foi que j'eus fini, il m'enlaça et embrassa mon front.

- Je suis profondément désolé pour toi Bella...

Je rougissais et mon cœur s'emballa, je m'éloignais de lui. Il plongea son regard dans le miens et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste que... non, rien. Ça te dit une ballade à cheval ?

Je lui souriais, il prit ma main et nous partîmes en courant vers les écuries.

Les jours passèrent, je ne voyais plus Alice, elle avait disparue. Sa façon de sautiller, son rire qui résonnait dans les couloirs me manquait. Un matin, j'interrogeais Rose à son sujet et elle m'apprit qu'Emmett était rentré avec Edward mais que celui-ci était très malade. Alice le veillait jour et nuit attendant qu'il se rétablisse, elle mangeait et dormait peu. Rose de son coté veillait sur Alice, le mariage allait être repoussé. Je m'inquiétais pour Edward, le soir lorsque je retrouvait ma chambre, de nouveau seule, je priais pour lui. Une fois, je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue.


	12. Guérison

salut! bienvenue à fabyfan qui vient de rejoindre l'histoire. merci pour tes "critiques" j'en prend bonne note et j'essaierai de faire un peu plus attention. hi hi!

Celui-ci fais partis d'un de mes préférés j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Je ne sais combien de jours s'étaient écoulés, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'être reparti avec les paroles d'Emmett en tête et d'y avoir beaucoup songé depuis. J'avais réalisé que j'avais fait une énorme bêtise, je n'aurais jamais dû. Je culpabilisais affreusement et en même temps j'étais extrêmement triste. C'est à ce moment que je pris conscience de l'amour que je lui portais. Maintenant il était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, elle devait être morte tout comme mon cœur en ce moment. J'avais laissé mon orgueil prendre le dessus, je n'avais pas voulu écouter Emmett et pourtant il avait eu tellement raison. Lui, le grand enfant, avait compris avant moi que mon âme était déjà emprisonnée de celle de… Bella. Rien que de penser à son prénom, me broyait le cœur. Je l'avais perdu pour toujours, et c'était uniquement de ma faute. J'étais rentré mais je ne pouvais rester ici, pas avec Rose qui rentrerait bientôt, je ne pourrais supporter ses pleurs et son regard. J'avais pris un baluchon et étais partis sans me retourner. J'avais voulu être seul, sûr de ne rencontrer personne. Je décidai d'aller dans une de nos provinces éloignées, un petit cottage dans lequel nous allions souvent, Emmett et moi, avec notre mère lorsque nous étions enfant. Depuis que celle-ci était partie rejoindre notre père nous n'y avions plus mis les pieds. J'étais allé me recueillir sur sa tombe, j'avais pleuré, beaucoup. J'avais aussi vidé quelques barriques de vin. L'hiver rentrait plus tôt que prévu et les courants d'airs était glacés, soit, si c'était ainsi que je devais expier ma faute alors j'aurais laissé la morsure du froid prendre possession de moi. Ça avait été sans compter sur Emmett, lorsque j'avais sentis que la grande faucheuse n'était plus très loin, j'étais prêt à m'abandonner à elle mais au lieu de sentir des bras de marbre m'enserrer c'est un soleil qui me soulevait et m'emmenait loin de ma mort certaine.<p>

- T'inquiète p'tit frère, je suis la…

Emmett, il était venu jusqu'ici, il avait su que je serais là. Je ne voulais pas, j'avais tenté de me débattre mais si je n'avais pu le battre au meilleur de ma forme, là çà avait été peine perdue.

- Laisse-moi mourir…

- Hors de question que tu échappes à mon mariage. Plaisanta-t-il.

Il m'avait ramené au château, et j'avais sentis des mains douces et chaude sur mon visage, je songeais immédiatement à celle que j'avais condamnée.

- Bella…

Non, ce ne pouvait être elle, je l'avais laissée aux mains de ce sadique de James, il était impossible qu'elle soit là, près de moi. Le paradis peut-être ? non, ça non plus ça n'était pas possible, mon âme ne serait pas sauvée. Mais alors… j'ouvrais les yeux et je vis ce regard qui m'avait transpercé dès le premier instant, mais celui-ci était bleu. Il n'y avait pas de colère, juste de la peine.

- Je suis désolé…

Elle détournait le visage, je sombrai de nouveau. J'entendis des murmures, Emmett et Rose probablement, ça s'agite autours de moi. Je tremble de tout mon être, je sens de nouveau les crocs du froid se poser sur moi, celui-ci est légèrement différent, il est humide, tant mieux la mort viendra plus rapidement mais bizarrement je me sens mieux. Quelqu'un retire mes vêtements, après quelques instant on me sort de l'eau, me sèche et me pose sur mon lit pour me recouvrir de couvertures chaudes.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Cette voix, je la connais, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendue. Ma petite Alice est là, je sens sa main délicate prendre la mienne. Elle la caresse et la serre.

- Je te préviens Edward, tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser. Tu as des comptes à me rendre ainsi qu'à Bella.

Venait-elle de prononcer son nom ? Alice était donc au courant et elle attendait que je me réveille… Mes rêves me transportèrent dans des contrés lointaines où Bella était vivante et où elle ne m'en voulait pas, nous nous promenions tous deux main dans la main… le paradis.

Parfois, ma conscience prenait le dessus et j'étais plus ou moins capable de discerner certaines choses, des mots, des odeurs, surtout Alice, elle n'avait quasiment pas quitté mon chevet. Elle priait et quand elle ne le faisait pas me promettait mille tortures si je ne rouvrais pas les yeux. J'aurais voulu lui faire plaisir en m'exécutant mais j'en étais incapable pour l'instant. La fièvre me rongeait toujours ainsi que le désespoir, je ne voulais pas faire de peine à Alice mais je n'avais qu'un seul souhait, périr et rejoindre Bella afin de me faire pardonner le mal que j'ai causé.

- Allez Edward… bats-toi, pour moi. Disait Alice suppliante.

- Alice ? demanda-une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Il faut que tu manges, je comprends que tu veuille le veiller mais si tu tombes malade à ton tour je n'aurais plus qu'une seule demoiselle d'honneur. Laisse-moi prendre le relais.

- D'accord…

- Oh ! et profites en pour aller voir Bella, elle se languit de toi-même si elle s'amuse bien avec Jasper.

Bella ! Avait-elle parlé d'elle, avait-elle demandé à ma sœur d'aller voir mon petit colibri ? Elle était en vie ? Qui était ce Jasper ? Celui qui l'avait sauvé ? Je m'en fichais, elle était en vie, c'était l'essentiel. Mes larmes coulèrent malgré moi.

- Qu'est-ce ?... Alice !

- Quoi ?

- Il pleure.

- Que lui as-tu fais ? demanda cette dernière paniquée.

- Mais rien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le toucher. Je te parlais et…

- Bella… souffla ma sœur.

J'allais me battre contre la mort, je ne la laisserais pas m'emporter avant que j'ai pu m'excuser auprès de celle que j'aime. Plus jamais je ne lui ferais de mal. Je bougeai ma main, attrapai le drap et le serrai. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Rose ! Regarde !

Mes yeux mi-clos rencontrèrent ceux malicieux et brillant de ma chère et tendre Alice, comme son visage de lutins m'avait manqué. Ils dévièrent sur le visage de glace et malgré tout magnifique de Rose, elle s'éloigna.

- Je vais chercher Emmett.

Elle sortit, la porte claqua. La main d'Alice reprit la place qui était sienne depuis que j'étais dans ce lit. Elle la serrait plus fort que d'habitude.

- Allez mon frère… bats toi. Je t'aime…

Les jours passèrent et je m'étais réveillé pour de bon, je ne pouvais toujours pas quitter mon lit, mes muscles étaient ankylosés et j'étais encore trop faible. Mais mon appétit revenait au fur et à mesure. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce lit, je voulais sortir et aller voir Bella. J'avais appris comment Emmett était intervenu, Alice m'avait tout raconté. Lorsque j'allais beaucoup mieux, Alice me passa un sévère savon à ce propos, elle criait, gesticulait, traversait ma chambre de long en large en m'expliquant que j'étais un mufle. Je savais tout ça mais le fait que se soit Alice qui me le dise me blessait d'avantage. Elle m'avouait aussi que Bella se sentait seule alors elle avait demandé au fameux Jasper de lui tenir compagnie. J'enrageais, mais je ne n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Lui faisait-il la cour ? Cédait-elle à ses avances ? L'accompagnerait-il au mariage ?

- Alice ?

- Hum ?

- Tu... c'est toi qui sera ma cavalière au mariage ?

- Bien sûr ! Qui veux-tu que se soit ?

- Toi avec moi et Bella avec Jasper. C'est fou comme ils s'entendent bien !

- Oui...

- Je suis impatiente ! Plus que deux semaine ! Pas toi ?

- Hum... Si !

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Mais si voyons... très bien.

Je lui souriais, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Alice parlait toujours mais je le l'entendais pas. Je ne pensais qu'à ma bien-aimée, celle que j'aurais aimé avoir près de moi en ce moment.

Ce matin, était le grand jour Emmett allait faire de Rose sa femme. Et je me sentais fébrile, depuis que j'étais rentré, je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre et je n'avais pas vu Bella. Aujourd'hui j'allais devoir affronter son regard. Je soufflais, on frappa à ma porte. Alice entra en sautillant.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Allons-y !


	13. Union

**Bella PDV**

Ce matin-là, j'ouvrai les yeux sur une Rose totalement excitée, elle parcourait la pièce de long en large. Elle n'avait pas dormis avec Emmett, Alice l'en avait empêché. Rose s'assit à la coiffeuse, se releva, mordant nerveusement son ongle. Je ne pus m'abstenir de rire.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en criant presque.

- Calmes-toi... Tout va bien aller.

- Je sais ça. Avec Alice rien ne peux se passer de travers.

On frappa à la porte et avant que nous ayons eu le temps de parler, la porte s'ouvrait. Alice entra, les bras débordants d'ustensiles. Elle les laissa choir en un grand fracas sur la coiffeuse.

- Bonjour les filles ! Bien dormi ? Houlà Rose, qu'as-tu fais à ton visage?

- Pas dormi. Grommela-t-elle.

- Tant pis, on fera avec.

Toute la matinée, Alice nous consacrait du temps en coiffure, maquillage, habillage, elle s'appliqua aussi sur les ultimes rectifications. Une fois prêtes, elle nous abandonna, arguant d'ultimes détails à régler. Je regardai ma sœur, elle était époustouflante. Elle portait une robe ivoire, l'encolure montait haut sur sa nuque en une dentelle aérienne, une ouverture ample sur le devant mettait sa poitrine en valeur, un serre taille en fil d'or, ses bras étaient recouverts de la même broderie et s'ouvraient aux poignets tels deux fleurs rayonnantes, pour finir la robe s'évasait en une large corolle. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon fait de boucles larges retenues par de remarquables orchidées blanches, de longues mèches tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Comment Alice avait-elle fait pour trouver ces fleurs ? Alice nous avait confectionné des robes similaires mais de teinte différentes des robes bustiers s'évasant en bas, évoquant celle de Rose. Une pléiade de volants en mousseline froncée recouvraient la partie haute de la robe. Le bustier était brodé et sertis de gemmes. Enfin, des manchettes longeaient nos bras dans la même dentelle que celle de Rose. La mienne était verte et celle d'Alice azur. Une couronne de lierre et de gypsophiles ornait nos têtes.

- Tu es magnifique.

- T'es pas mal non plus.

Le clocher sonna, nous signifiant qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Jasper vêtu de vert lui aussi, Alice n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, son uniforme était sublime.

- Nous y allons ?

- J'embrassai Rose et la prenait dans mes bras.

- A tout à l'heure...

Je pris le bras de Jasper et me dirigeai vers la chapelle. À l'entrée, face à nous se tenaient Alice et Edward, mon cœur s'emballa et je pressai le bras de mon cavalier, sa main passa dans mon dos et je sentis sa caresse réconfortante. En observant mon ancien geôlier, je constatai qu'il était un peu plus blafard que d'habitude, des cernes creusaient son regard, ses pupilles d'ordinaire vertes émeraude étaient plus sombres. Ma robe s'accordait parfaitement à celles-ci, je soupçonnai Alice d'avoir choisi la couleur en fonction. J'en avais presque omis comme il était beau. Je tentai de rester stoïque mais malgré moi je piquai un fard.

- Bella, Jasper. Nous salua Alice.

- Alice. Répondis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une chapelle ornée avec soin. Les murs étaient tous recouverts de tulle blanc, et de chaque côté des bancs trônaient des bouquets de lys et de lierre. La pièce était éclairée par une abondance de lanterne et de candélabre. J'en étais émerveillée. Les invités étaient tous présent. Nous atteignîmes l'autel attendant Emmett, lorsqu'il entra je demeurai sans voix, il avait revêtu un fantastique uniforme écarlate, il était indubitablement très beau. Rose ne tarda pas à se présenter à l'entrée de la chapelle, elle s'avança, Emmett gigotait nerveusement. La cérémonie se déroula dans une ambiance extrêmement émouvante, Alice et moi versèrent une larme lorsque le l'évêque prononça les mots tant attendu.

- Je vous déclare, par le saint sacrement de l'Église, unis par les liens du mariage.

Jasper me serra et me tendit un mouchoir. À la fin de la célébration, lorsque les nouveaux mariés s'embrassèrent, tous applaudirent. Nous gagnâmes la salle de réception, celle-ci était un parfait rappelle de celle de la chapelle.

Les musiciens entamèrent la chanson des mariés, Emmett et Rose gagnèrent le cœur de la piste et dansèrent. À la mélodie suivante, Jasper m'attira sur la piste et me fis valser sur une nouvelle mélodie. Je me laissai conduire, Alice dansait, elle aussi, avec Edward. Nos prunelles se croisèrent, les siens étaient emplis de animosité, je frémis. Jasper devina mon embarras alors m'emmena autre part.

- ça va Bella ?

- Oui, c'est juste que ça me fais quelque chose de le voir.

- Je comprends... je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Je manquai de m'étrangler, il me conduisit sur une loggia. Il se posta face à moi.

- Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je t'ai confié mon secret, maintenant c'est ton tour.

- Oui ! Oui, je suis éprise de lui. Mais je suis tant divisée, il m'a fait du tort et m'a abandonnée comme une moins que rien. Et en même temps lorsque je vois son visage, j'ai envie de me jeter à ses pieds et de l'implorer de m'aimer en retour.

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, j'étais incapable de les contenir. Il me prit par les épaules, ça me réconfortait grandement.

- Je sais ce que tu éprouves.

- Je ne crois pas non...

- Tu as raison. En fait, je ne comprends qu'une partie de tes sentiments. J'aimerais tellement que celle que j'aime, ressente la même chose que moi.

- Dis-lui.

- J'ai déjà essayé.

- Pas assez si tu veux mon avis.

Je séchais mes larmes et prenais Jasper par la main, le traînant presque à l'intérieur. Je cherchais celle à qui il allait enfin déclarer sa flamme. Enfin, je trouvai mon petit feu follet.

- Alice ?

Elle se retournait, j'apposai la main de Jasper dans la sienne.

- Je pense que Jasper à des choses à te dire. Amusez-vous bien !

Je fis un clin d'œil à Alice, je savais que ça lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille et que du coup ça l'obligerait à tirer les vers du nez à Jasper.

J'allais me mettre dans un coin d'où j'aurais pu les observer à ma guise, je les regardai virevolter, Alice parlant, Jasper rougissant. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi ému devant une femme ? Finalement, il prit la parole et pour la première fois je vis Alice perdre pied. Elle restait bouche bée, ils cessèrent de danser. Connaissant Alice, ce qui suivit n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, elle se jeta littéralement au cou de Jasper et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. J'étouffai un rire, j'étais ravie. Un rire gargantuesque à mes côtés mes fis sursauter. Emmett j'avais tellement été absorbée par ce spectacle que je ne le vis pas s'approcher.

- Enfin ! me dit-il. Ça faisait un bail qu'Alice attendait ça !

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je n'étais pas censé être au courant, mais elle avait avoué à Rose qu'elle espérait que Jasper lui ferait un jour sa déclaration.

- Elle savait que Jasper était amoureux d'elle ? dis-je surprise.

- Bien sûr ! je te l'ai dis, Alice devine les choses... dit-il sur un ton plein de mystère.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Depuis qu'elle est petite c'est comme ça !

- Allez Emmett racontes moi…. S'il vous plaît mon seigneur. Minaudais-je.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, par contre je veux bien que tu danse avec moi !

Il saisit mon poignet, me traînant presque sur la piste. Nous dansions et à chaque pas que nous faisions, Emmett m'écrasait les pieds. Rose vint à mon secours à la chanson suivante, j'allais m'asseoir , cherchant Alice des yeux, mais c'est son regard, une fois de plus, que je croisais, profond et brûlant, je détournais les yeux. Je reçu des invitations à danser de plusieurs seigneurs, dont celle du jeune Sire Alec et j'acceptai, du moment que je ne demeurai pas seule. Un peu plus tard, je vis Alice et Jasper réapparaître, leurs joues étaient rougies, comme s'ils avaient fait un effort. Oh ! Mais c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait les vilains! Je rougissais à mon tour. Alice vint à moi, tentant de défroisser les plis de sa robe.

- Bien amusée petite perverse ? demandais-je amusée.

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attendais ça ! Oh mon dieu, c'était merveilleux !

- Tu aurais au moins pu attendre la fin de la réception !

- Pourquoi attendre quand on peut avoir tout de suite !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre Jasper. J'étais heureuse pour eux, mais d'un autre coté je perdais mon confident, ça ne sera plus comme auparavant. Nous ne nous promènerons plus dans les jardins, ne plaisanterons plus, ni ne ferons du cheval à travers les bois seuls, Alice serait avec nous à présent. Tant pis, se sera comme ça maintenant.

- Il ne manque plus que toi ! me dit Rose.

- Oui… répondis-je évasive. Cherchant des yeux celui pour lequel je me torturai mais ne le trouvai pas.

Nous nous amusions beaucoup, Jasper, étant extrêmement galant, alternai les cavalière au fil des symphonies une fois moi, l'autre Alice. Lorsque je n'étais pas dans les bras de Jasper, j'étais avec Sire Alec. On découpait la pièce montée et au lieu de le faire manger, Rose étala la majeure partie de sa part sur le visage de son époux. Tous riaient, chantaient, buvaient. Je décidai d'aller prendre l'air, me dirigeant vers un des balcons. Je m'appuyai sur la rambarde, le vent frais soufflait sur mon visage, je fermai les yeux. Je soupirais d'aise, du bruit sur ma gauche me fis rouvrir les yeux.

- Sieur Alec, ne vous ais-je pas dis que je n'en pouvais plus. Nous danserons plus tard, voulez-vous !

- Je préférerait que ne danses plus avec lui mon petit colibri ?

Ce ténor, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, je me tournai, face à mon interlocuteur. Il avait ce même petit sourire en coin et ses yeux brûlaient d'un éclat que je ne n'aurai su décrire. Il me fixait et le feu envahit mon âme et mes joues, il était hors de question qu'il me voit comme ça, la confusion prenait possession de moi, si je ne partais pas de suite, j'aurais été capable de lui sauter dessus et je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma faiblesse. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer lorsqu'il me retint par le bras au moment où je passais à côté de lui,.

- Je... suis désolé… souffla-t-il.


	14. Jalousie

****Merci pour vos coms, j'apprécie toujours autant de savoir ce que vous pensez!

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Edward PDV<strong>

Je délaissai ma chambre, Alice à mon bras. Cela me faisait un peu bizarre, je n'avais pas quitté mon alcôve depuis plusieurs semaines et j'allais devoir côtoyer plein de monde d'un coup d'un seul. Je n'avais envie de voir personne, je redoutais de la voir, elle. Nous nous dirigions vers la chapelle, et alors que je m'apprêtai à pousser la porte afin d'entrer, Alice me tira en arrière.

- Pas si vite ! Nous devons attendre l'autre demoiselle d'honneur.

Moi qui croyais que j'allais avoir un répit, et bien c'est raté. J'aurais aimé que ça ne se fasse pas là, pas devant l'entrée de ce cloître. Je prenais ça pour un signe, une façon de me dire qu'il fallait que j'expie pour mes fautes. J'entendis des pas résonner dans le long couloir face à moi, deux silhouettes apparaissaient, une très grande et l'autre plus petite mais je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je l'avais apprise par cœur lors de cette fabuleuse nuit. J'en avais mémorisé chaque centimètre de peau, chaque grain de beauté. Comme elle était belle, cette robe lui faisait honneur, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres rose et pleines j'aurais presque pu oublier ce qu'il se déroulait autour de moi, me précipiter sur elle et l'emmener loin, mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui me ramena à la réalité en me pinçant le bras. Ce doit être lui Jasper, il passait sa main dans son dos, je dois contenir ma rage, je n'ai pas le droit de m'offusquer.

- Bella, Jasper. Les saluèrent ma sœur.

- Alice… entendre sa voix me fis frémir et une énorme boule se forma dans ma gorge.

Je fixai Jasper, j'aurais voulu sa mort. Je ne supportai pas qu'un autre que moi puisse poser ses mains sur elle. Finalement,poussés par Alice nous entrâmes dans l'église, Emmett puis Rose se présentèrent devant l'autel. Lors de la cérémonie, Bella et Alice versèrent une larme, je ne sais pour quelle raison, les femmes pleuraient toujours lors des mariages. Jasper lui tendit un mouchoir et la serra contre lui, je détournai les yeux, j'enrageai. Alice me fixa, comme attendant un geste de ma part, puis me fusillant du regard elle saisit un mouchoir et essuya ses yeux. Je riais intérieurement, depuis tout ce temps ma sœur s'attendait toujours à ce que je fasse preuve de galanterie à son égard. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, nous fîmes place aux festivités. Les mariés ouvrirent le bal sur une mélodie que je reconnue, c'était celle que notre mère jouait tout le temps, celle sur laquelle tous trois faisions les fous quand nous étions petit. Alice avait déclaré que le jour de son mariage elle danserait sur cette chanson, Emmett, lui, avait assuré qu'il ne se marierait jamais. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui se faisait passer la corde au cou. La vie était pleine d'ironie. Mes rêveries m'avaient emporté loin de la réalité, mais ma peste de sœur me fit redescendre bien vite.

- On doit rejoindre les mariés. Viens !

Elle tirait sur ma manche, je regardai droit devant moi, j'aperçus Bella et son bellâtre, je ne les lâchai pas des yeux. Je bouillonnai intérieurement, elle s'amusait, comment pouvait-elle s'amuser ? Nous nous regardâmes, elle détourna la tête une fois de plus. Elle m'en voulait, ça se voyait et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. La musique s'arrêta et les musiciens jouèrent un nouvel air. Ils sortirent, où l'emmenait-il ? Pourquoi sortaient-ils ? Pour s'échanger quelques baisers peut-être ? Je serrai les poings, si fort que mes jointures me firent mal.

- Edward ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as l'air tout tendu. Me demanda Alice inquiète.

- Rien p'tite sœur. Qui est le cavalier de Bella ? Je ne le connais pas.

- C'est Sire Jasper Whitlock … Il est le seigneur de la contré voisine de celle où je demeure.

- Hun hun.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

-Tu ne demandes jamais rien pour rien Edward. C'est Bella ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, que veux tu que sa me fasse qu'elle soit avec un autre homme.

J'en avais trop dis, Alice me regardai avec malice. Elle savait, j'en étais sûr. Elle ne me lâchera pas avec cette histoire. Je savais que si pour l'instant elle se taisait, elle me titillera après le mariage.

- J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop à se déclarer. Souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'as-tu dis ?

- Non, rien...

Il allait se déclarer, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit : « q_u'il ne tardera pas trop à se déclarer _». Ma mâchoire se contracta. Il était séduisant, il avait l'air gentil, il la faisait rire. Il était mon opposé, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait à elle.

- Excuses-moi sœurette mais je dois aller féliciter les mariés.

Je laissai Alice et allai voir Emmett. Lui et Rose était en grande discussion avec Carlisle, le patriarche d'une peuplade du nord et sa femme Esmé. Ils riaient à gorge déployée lorsque j'arrivai, Rose se fixa et soutint mon regard.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas déranger.

- Mais tu ne déranges jamais mon frère. N'est-ce pas Carlisle ?

- Bien sûr que non. Edward. Me salua-t-il.

- Alors Edward, à quand votre tour ? me demanda sa femme.

- Vous savez, je suis encore dans la fleur de l'âge, et je n'ai pas encore arrêté mon choix.

- Vous avez raison Edward, prenez votre temps. Répondit Carlisle.

Rose me fixait toujours, je déglutissais péniblement, me tournant un peu plus vers Emmett. Je tapai sur une de ses épaules.

- En fait, je voulais juste vous souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur. J'espère que votre amour franchira les multiples embûches que la vie mettra sur votre chemin.

- Merci Edward. Me répondit Rose avec un sourire aimable, elle prit ma main. J'espère à mon tour que tu trouveras celle qui te rendra heureux.

- En parlant de gens heureux, regardez-moi ça !

Je me tournai afin de voir le nouveau couple formé de Bella et Jasper, je respirai profondément et ouvrai les yeux. Je ne les vis pas enlacés, au lieu de ça je voyais ma sœur danser avec lui. Je cherchai Bella mais ne la vis pas. Emmett s'éclipsa mais je continuai à regarder le couple, que se passait-il ? Le visage d'Alice se figea, puis un sourire immense s'étira sur son visage. Elle se jeta au cou de Jasper et ils s'embrassèrent. Je restai scotché, depuis le début j'avais cru que cet homme faisait la cour à Bella, je l'avais haï pour ça. En fait, il était amoureux de ma sœur, Bella et lui n'était qu'ami. Un soulagement immense m'envahit. Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett attira mon attention, elle était là, avec mon frère. Il la taquinait et elle avait l'air heureux. Ils discutaient comme deux bons vieux amis. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais lui parler comme ça moi aussi ? J'en doutais. Il l'entraîna sur la piste, il gesticulait plutôt qu'il ne dansait et mon petit colibri paraissait embarrassé. Rose récupéra mon balourd de frère et étrangement, il dansa beaucoup mieux. Je vis Bella regagner le coin de la salle, elle fouilla la pièce des yeux, je ne cessai de la regarder. Une fois de plus nos yeux s'accrochèrent et comme les premières fois elle regarda ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas de rapprochement, je l'avais bien compris. Son carnet de bal se remplit bien rapidement, tous les hommes de l'assemblée voulaient danser avec elle, comment leur en vouloir. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé la prendre par la taille, mettre sa main dans la mienne et la faire tournoyer. Alec s'approcha d'elle, il était connu pour être un don Juan, toutes les femmes se pâmait devant lui, il l'invita et elle accepta, s'en était trop pour moi, il fallait que je sorte. J'allai sur le balcon qui donnait sur la plaine, je m'appuyai contre le mur froid, l'arrière de ma tête posé sur celui-ci, un frisson parcouru mon échine. Je respirai profondément, essayant de me calmer, je fermai les yeux. J'entendis du bruit, quelqu'un était sortis et se tenait juste devant moi. J'ouvrai les yeux, elle était là, juste devant moi. Appuyée contre la balustrade, elle soupirait, comme j'aimerai la tenir dans mes bras, la caresser, la couvrir de baisers et l'aimer. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière. Mon pied glissa, elle sursauta. Elle allait se retourner, j'allais pouvoir lui parler. Il fallait que je la récupère, c'était ma chance.

- Sieur Alec, ne vous ais-je pas dis que je n'en pouvais plus. Nous danserons plus tard, voulez-vous !

Encore ce Alec, ce n'étais pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de l'attirance pour cet homme.

- Je préférerait que ne danses plus avec lui mon petit colibri ?

Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Je disais n'importe quoi. Je ne peux pas lui parler comme si elle m'appartenait. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais pouvoir m'excuser. Elle fit volte face et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Elle avait les joues en feu, de la colère ? Elle allait repartir, je ne pouvais pas perdre cette occasion de lui dire. Je saisi son poignet, l'électricité parcouru mes doigts, la chaleur envahit mon corps. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Parle Edward, parle bon sang !

- Je...suis désolé...


	15. Confusion

****Voilà, j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre ci mais j'ai pas eu une minute à moi; enfin voilà, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. la fin approche...

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella PDV <strong>

J'avais la sensation que la foudre m'avait frappée, le contact de sa main sur mon poignet me tétanisa, il avait planté ses prunelles dans les miennes. Je ne pus détourner mon regard, la brûlure de sa main irradia mon ventre, il fallait que je m'en aille et vite.

- Lâche-moi. Ma voix était bien moins ferme que je ne l'aurai voulu.

- Non... dit-il froidement. Nous devons parler.

- Je ne crois pas... Dis-je presque sur le ton de la supplique.

- Lâche la Cullen.

Jasper, mon bienfaiteur, était intervenu à temps. Sa main était posée sur le bras d'Edward, celui-ci relâcha sa prise. Jasper me tendit la main, je la saisis avidement et je m'engouffrai presque suffocante à l'intérieur. Nous rejoignîmes les mariés qui s'apprêtaient à s'en aller, les accompagnant jusque leur voiture, elle était tirée par quatre magnifiques « Irish Cob » noir et blanc. Je pris Rose dans mes bras et l'embrassai.

- Nous ne partirons pas longtemps...

- Profitez-en ! Ne pense pas à moi.

- Je t'aime... me souffla-t-elle.

La calèche s'éloigna applaudie par tous. J'étais encore toute retournée de ma confrontation d'avec Edward et instinctivement je le cherchai, la main d'Alice se posa sur mon épaule.

- Il n'est pas là, il vient de partir et... il m'a laissé ça pour toi.

Elle me tendit une enveloppe, je la saisis et regagnai ma chambre, j'ouvrai cette dernière.

_**« J'attendrais que tu te décides à m'accorder une faveur...**_

_**Edward. »**_

Mes mains tremblaient, froissant le papier. Une larme mouilla le prénom inscrit en bas de la feuille. Je chiffonnai le mot et le jetai, je m'allongeai et songeai à ces derniers mois. Je fus interrompu par Alice qui entra en fracas dans ma chambre.

- Bella ! J'ai une super nouvelle !

- Quoi ?

- Jasper m'offre de partir avec lui chez lui, il aspire à me présenter à ses parents afin d'officialiser notre relation ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Si... mais ça signifie que je vais rester seule ?

- Oh... je n'y avais pas pensé. je...je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Vas-y ! Je me débrouillerai.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, oui. Vas-y !

- Oh ! Merci Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, tous se passera bien et je ne serais pas absente longtemps.

- Je sais...

Elle m'enlaça, posa un baiser sur ma joue, et me fixa de ses yeux assombris par le sérieux.

- Tout se passera bien. Il ne fera rien qui pourrait te mettre à mal.

J'acquiesçai et lui souris, elle se redressa et s'agita dans la pièce en énumérant toutes les choses qu'elle prévoyait d'emmener. Elle tournoyait, me donnant le vertige, Jasper entra à son tour.

- ça ira Bella ? Veux-tu venir avec nous ?

- Non Jasper, c'est gentil mais il vaut mieux que je ne vienne pas. Ça sera mieux comme ça.

- Nous ne serons pas partis longtemps.

- Oui, je sais. Alice m'a déjà averti.

- Très bien.

Quelques jours après, Alice et Jasper partirent me laissant seule, bien sûr je ne leur en voulais pas mais je me sentais un peu abandonnée. Je décidai d'aller me balader dans les jardins. Le soleil brillait, je décidai de m'allonger dans l'herbe et me laissai aller à rêvasser. Je volai, mon corps était léger, je me sentais en sécurité, je n'avais plus peur, j'entrouvrais les yeux et un halo de lumière entourais un visage, un ange... je me réveillai en sursaut, le froid m'avait gagnée, j'étais dans mon lit, il faisait nuit. Comment avais-je gagné mon lit ? N'avais-je donc pas rêvé ? J'avais faim, je décidai d'aller aux cuisines afin de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Lorsque j'arrivai dans les cuisines, on avait mis à disposition un plateau de victuailles, je piochai quelques raisins et emportai une pomme. Je décidai d'aller à la bibliothèque, en chemin je croisai une servante.

- Savez-vous qui m'a transporté dans ma chambre ?

- C'est le seigneur Edward qui vous a portée, il a aussi demandé à ce que l'on vous prépare une collation.

- Oh !

- Il supposait que vous auriez faim à votre réveil. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

- Non, ça ira. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

- Bonne nuit Mademoiselle.

Elle s'éloigna et j'empruntai le long couloir menant à la bibliothèque. J'entrai dans la grande salle, un feu avait été allumé dans l'immense cheminé. Les murs étaient couverts de tentures aux armoiries de la famille, un lion en son centre, surmonté d'une main et posant ses pattes sur un chevron à trois trèfles. J'explorai les rayons de livres, je sentais le parfum du renfermé, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ouvert. Je cherchai distraitement du bout des doigts un livre susceptible de m'intéresser, il y avait uniquement de veilles fables, je les connaissais par cœur. Le rouge éclatant d'une des œuvres m'interpella, je pris le livres, la couverture avait l'air plus usée que les autres, je la caressai et ouvris le livre, à l'intérieur sur la première page était écrit

_**« À mon cher fils, puisse cette histoire t'inspirer pour ta vie future. »**_

Je commençai à lire les premières pages, c'était un récit que je ne connaissais pas, j'étais tellement obnubilée par ma lecture que je n'entendis pas qu'on s'était approché de moi, je sentis un souffle chaud sur ma nuque, un frisson me parcouru.

- C'est un excellent choix. Ma mère me l'a offert pour mes dix ans.

Je sursautai et me retournai, je plaquai mon dos contre le meuble. Il était là, juste devant moi, ses yeux brillants me fixaient. Je sentis sa main effleurer mon bras, je ne parvins pas à contrôler des tremblements. Il me faisait de l'effet, c'était indéniable.

- Je sais que je t'avais dit que je te laisserais venir à moi mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tu es comme une lanterne qui attire le papillon. Bella...

- Je... tu...Il faut que...

Je bafouillai, incapable de sortir des mots cohérents, il avait posé sa main sur le rayonnage me bloquant ainsi le passage. Son visage était très près de mon visage, ses lèvres trop proches des miennes, il fallait que je sorte. Je me faufilai en dessous de son bras et sortis de la pièce abandonnant par là-même le petit livre écarlate. J'allai me réfugier une fois de plus dans ma chambre, quelques instant après, on frappa à ma porte, je ne répondis pas, j'entendis un bruit sourd, comme un objet qu'on déposait. Beaucoup plus tard, alors que le silence régnait, je décidai d'aller voir, j'ouvris la porte et y trouvai l'ouvrage que j'avais abandonné plus tôt. Je me glissai à travers l'entrebâillement de ma porte et saisis le livre, je réintégrai la pièce et allumai une lanterne, je recommençai ma lecture. L'histoire était vraiment captivante, une de ces légendes où un jeune chevalier se retrouve confronté à une créature mystérieuse et une foi la bête terrassée s'aperçoit que c'était une belle jeune femme à qui l'on avait jeté un sort. Cette histoire se terminait mal, en général la damoiselle était sauvée mais pas dans celui-ci. Sans m'en rendre compte aurore pointa ainsi que le sommeil, je dormis toute la matinée. Je fus sortie de ma somnolence par l'une des domestiques qui s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir. Je la rassurai et lui demandai de me faire couler un bain. La vapeur avait envahi toute la pièce, celle-là même où je m'étais retrouvée la première fois. Je me plongeai dans l'eau brûlante du bassin, décongestionnant tous mes muscles. J'étais tendue de ma nuit. Je me massai la nuque et je sentis une main prendre le relais. C'était agréable, je me détendis au fur et à mesure.

- Hum... comme c'est agréable. Merci Louise, j'en avais besoin, je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit.

- Vraiment ? e"t qu'as tu fais?

Je me retournai brusquement, encore une fois je fus surprise de le trouver si près de moi, il n'était vêtu que d'un tissu léger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de compagnie.

- Sors !

- Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller ? J'ai bien sentis hier soir que tu étais émue.

- Même si c'était le cas...

Mes yeux se posèrent involontairement sur ses lèvres pleines, son torse parfait et ils descendirent sur le simple bout de tissu qui cachait sa virilité qui s'était éveillée. Je m'éloignai de lui, allant à l'autre bout du bassin. Il y eu un remous dans l'eau et avant que j'ai eu le temps de me mouvoir, je sentis son corps contre le miens, ses mains enlacèrent les miennes et ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma clavicule. Il poursuivi son chemin de baiser le long de ma nuque et rejoignis mon autre épaule, je poussai un léger gémissement. Il se colla un peu plus contre moi et je sentis son membre sur mes fesses, je lâchai un petit cri de surprise. Ses mains remontaient le long de mes bras, il les passa sur mes épaules puis dans mon dos pour revenir sur mon ventre, il ne cessait ses baisers. Ses mains remontèrent vers ma poitrine et finalement saisirent mes seins afin de le masser avec douceur. Je ne contrôlai plus rien, comme si j'avais déjà contrôlé quoique ce soit ! Mon esprit tentait de me raisonner mais mon corps lui s'abandonnait aux mains et aux lèvres d'Edward. Sa main droite dégagea un peu plus le côté gauche de ma gorge, sa bouche se posa sur le lobe de mon oreille et il le mordilla. Je gémis pour de bon cette fois.

- Bella… cette fois l'alcool n'y est pour rien et je vois bien que tu en as envie. Regarde-moi.

Je fis volte-face, aussitôt il prit délicatement possession de mes lèvres, puis lécha ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvris la bouche et il y glissa sa langue. Nous nous embrassâmes avec passion, nos langues bataillant férocement. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, lorsque je sentis son sexe frôler le mien, le feu envahit mon centre avant de me consumer toute entière. Edward du sentir mon désir parce qu'il me cala contre le muret du bassin et s'introduisit en moi avec douceur, il entreprit un rythme lent mais soutenu, à chaque fois je le sentais cogner au fond de mon ventre provoquant des cris de plus en plus fort. Le plaisir m'inonda et et je me contractai autour de lui, son plaisir vint aussitôt qu'il accéléra le mouvement. Nous restâmes enlacé, il m'embrassa de nouveau et parcouru mon visage de baisers. Il caressa mon cou, je m'éloignai et sortis de l'eau.

- Où vas-tu ?

Je ne répondis pas et sortis de la salle d'eau. J'allai dans ma chambre, j'avais craquée une fois de plus, mais ça avait été tellement bon. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je lui avais pardonné. Mais comment résister, c'était tellement difficile, il avait ce je ne sais quoi qui vous envoûtait. Et par dessus tout, j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.


	16. Aveux

**Bella PDV**

Edward et moi avions encore succombé aux plaisirs de la chair. Et les jours qui suivirent nous y replongions avec délectation à chaque fois que nous nous étions retrouvé dans la même pièce. Nous ne parlions pas, et à chaque fois, juste après nos ébats, je me retirai dans ma chambre, m'écroulai sur mon lit et pleurai. Je ne regrettai rien ou alors juste une chose, il ne partageait pas mes sentiments. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un exutoire, pour moi c'était tout autre chose. Un matin, l'agitation à l'entrée du domaine me prévint du retour d'Alice, je me précipitai à sa rencontre, la prenant dans mes bras, l'embrassant pour une fois elle n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une.

- Alice ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi, tu ma manquée.

- J'ai cru devenir folle sans toi.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne t'es pas amusée ? Dit-elle espiègle.

- Non ! Que dis-tu là voyons ! J'étais un petit peu trop hystérique à mon goût et Alice ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

- Jasper, descendit à ce moment et je me jetai à son cou, pleurant presque. Il embrassa mon front et caressa mes cheveux.

- Ravi de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh Jasper ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Évidemment que je ne t'ai pas oublié.

- Hé vous deux ! Je suis encore là, vous pourriez attendre que j'aie rejoint mon frère avant de me faire porter les cornes !

- Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais bien que nous sommes seulement amis.

J'étais outrée et honteuse en même temps, mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, je ne devais plus me comporter ainsi avec Jasper, c'était son fiancé.

- Je plaisante Bella. Détends-toi, je sais très bien que ton cœur appartient à un autre. A plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce….

Je n'eus pas le temps de rétorquer qu'elle embrassait Jasper, me fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla d'un pas sautillant.

- Une balade à cheval ça te dit ?

- Avec plaisir…

Nous sortîmes les chevaux et allâmes galoper dans les plaines avoisinantes, les paysages défilaient et lorsque nous arrivâmes a proximités d'un étang, nous fîmes une halte. Les chevaux s'abreuvèrent et nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe fraîche. Le soleil essayait de percer de ses rayons l'épais nuage qui obscurcissait le ciel, quelques un y parvinrent créant des rais qui reflétaient sur l'eau Nous contemplâmes le paysage qui évoluait devant nos yeux en silence. Jasper soupira et je compris que c'était le moment de lui parler. Je lui racontai tout ce qu'il s'était passé après leur départ. Comme à son habitude, il ne parla, hochant simplement la tête de temps en temps. Une fois que j'eus fini mon récit, il me regarda avec tendresse.

- Bella, il faut que tu lui parles… Dit-il doucement.

- Je sais… Mais si ça gâchait tout ?

- Ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'en ce moment.

- Et que veux-tu que je lui dise ? « Edward, je suis folle de toi, dis-moi que tu regrettes et je me jetterai à tes pieds sans condition. »

- Peut-être, oui…

- Franchement Jasper…

- Et si lui aussi éprouvait ce que tu ressens. Me coupa-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es gentille, drôle, tu as un fichu caractère mais tu le compense par ton incroyable beauté. Il rit.

- C'est ça moque-toi de moi….

Je lui frappai gentiment l'épaule avec mon poing, il rit de plus bel et se leva. Je fis de même et le poursuivi autours de l'étang, lorsque je le rattrapai enfin, je trébuchai et je nous fis tomber dans l'eau. Nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os.

- C'est malin… on va attraper la mort avec tes bêtises.

- Mes bêtises ? Qui a commencé ?

Je le poussai, il atterrit de nouveau dans l'eau, je remontai sur mon cheval et partis en direction du château, suivie de Jasper. Le temps se rafraîchissait et l'allure n'aidant en rien, j'avais de plus en plus froid. Lorsque nous atteignîmes les écuries, j'étais frigorifiée, mes lèvres étaient toutes bleues, Jasper était dans le même état. Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur nous réchauffer près de la cheminée de la grande salle. Nous rigolions bien lorsqu'Alice et Edward entrèrent. Ils riaient eux aussi, je ne l'avais jamais vu rire, il était encore plus beau mais lorsqu'il nous vit il se ferma de nouveau.

- Oh mon dieu Jasper ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- C'est de la faute de Bella.

- Hé ! C'est pas vrai...

- Vous êtes de vrais bébés. Viens te changer.

Elle prit Jasper par la manche et le tira à l'extérieur, j'entendis Jasper protester en s'éloignant. Je restai face à Edward, penaude. Il me fixait de ses prunelles vertes. Je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure, le goût du sang sur ma langue me fit réagir.

- Je… vais y aller aussi...

Je passai près de lui son doigt frôla mon bras, il le saisit et m'attira à lui et m'embrassa passionnément, je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je sentais le désir monter en moi. Allions-nous le faire ? Là ? Alors que sa sœur était rentrée. Il longea mes bras en remontant et arrivé aux épaules me repoussa délicatement.

- Tu devrais aller te changer, tu vas attraper froid.

Je sortis et regagnai ma chambre, je ne comprenais plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce baiser ? Pourquoi ?...

Les jours passèrent et je comprenais peu à peu ce que ce baiser avait signifié. Edward et moi n'avions plus eu l'occasion de nous retrouver seuls, d'ailleurs je ne le vis plus beaucoup et les rares fois où nous étions présents dans la même pièce l'ambiance était tendue. J'essayai de donner le change mais personne ne s'y laissa prendre, seul Jasper et certainement Alice savaient quelle en était la véritable raison. Cela me manquait, ses mains, ses baisers... Rose et Emmett étaient rentrés à leur tour, je fus heureuse de retrouver ma sœur. Nous retrouvâmes peu à peu une agréable routine, ça faisait du bien de ne plus n'entendre que le vent dans les couloirs. Maintenant c'était les rires d'Emmett qui emplissaient les pièces celui-ci allait de moins en moins souvent participer aux batailles, préférant rester aux près de Rose. Alice, Jasper et moi étions souvent ensemble, nous nous chamaillions quelque fois mais toujours gentiment. Souvent, j'allais me promener seule, espérant ainsi qu'il me rejoindrait mais il n'est jamais venu. Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu aller le trouver dans sa chambre mais, arrivée devant sa porte, le courage me manqua à chaque fois. Je n'étais qu'une lâche, j'en avais bien conscience. Alice décida d'organiser une fête pour annoncer leurs fiançailles à elle et Jasper. Elle établit une liste encore plus longue que celle d'Emmett et Rosalie, elle voulait organiser la réception pour le printemps, elle voulait que ça se fasse à l'extérieur. J'eus l'impression de retourner en arrière, les préparatifs, l'organisation, les essayages, Alice était partout.

Le redoux enfin pointa son nez, les fleurs inondaient de leurs couleurs les plaines reverdies, le chant des oiseaux se fit de nouveau entendre, nous n'avions pas vu un aussi joli printemps depuis longtemps. Nous aimions à penser que c'était de bon augure. Les invités venus de loin commençaient à arriver, notamment les Denali, un clan venu du grand nord. Alice m'expliqua qu'ils étaient amis de longue date et qu'ils avaient regretté de ne pas avoir pu venir au mariage d'Emmett et de Rose. Il y avait deux couples et une jeune femme blonde, elle était terriblement belle, même Rose n'aurait pas pu rivaliser avec elle. Elle regarda au fond de la salle et s'y précipita me bousculant presque lorsqu'elle passa à mes cotés. Elle se précipita dans les bras d'Edward.

- Edward ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Il l'enlaça.

Alors voilà, il me remplaçait par elle. En même temps il serait fou de ne pas le faire, après tout nous n 'étions rien l'un pour l'autre et elle était vraiment sublime. Il sourit, il salua les autres et elle le tirait déjà en dehors de la pièce. Elle était du genre rapide, en voyant ça j'eus la sensation que l'on m'arrachait le cœur de la poitrine. Un trou béant s'y trouvait à présent. Je préférai sortir, j'allai sur le balcon, Alice me rejoignit.

- ça va Bella ?

- Oui... c'est juste que je voulais profiter du soleil.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que Tanya est partie avec Edward ?

- Je soupirai, à quoi bon lui cacher la vérité, de toute façon si elle ne l'avait pas deviné, Jasper lui aura sûrement tout dit.

- Si...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- C'est ton frère...

- Et ?

- Forcément tu sera de son coté.

- N'importe quoi ! J'aime Edward mais lorsqu'il fait n'importe quoi je le remet à sa place. En l'occurrence, là, il fait n'importe quoi ! Tu l'aimes ?

C'était un peu direct,mais en même temps ça ne serait pas Alice si ça ne l'avait pas était. Elle ne me lâcha pas des yeux.

- Je dois avouer que oui.

- Dis-lui... Ne le laisse pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

- Vous me faites rire toi et Jasper. Comment voulez-vous ? J'ai bien voulu ce qu'il s'est passé, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut...

- Tu devrais aller le voir... aie confiance en moi, je me trompe rarement.

Ce soir là, au dîner, nous étions tous réunis dans la grande salle. Comme si le destin s'acharnait contre moi, je me retrouvai en face d'Edward et de Tanya, celle-ci ne cessa pas de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux bronze, essayant désespérément de les coiffer, mais c'était peine perdu et de toute façon ils étaient mieux au naturel. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Tout au long du repas, lorsque on abordait un sujet ou un autre, elle se vit obligée de demander son avis à Edward. Celui-ci lui répondait toujours avec cette voix mielleuse, celle qu'il ne prenait jamais avec moi. C'était plus sérieux que je le croyais, il fallait que je m'en ailles, je ne supportais plus de les voir. Alice avait fait venir des musiciens et un troubadour, elle entraîna Jasper sur la piste, Emmett et Rose virevoltaient à leur tour ils furent bientôt rejoins par les deux autres couples, Eléazar et Carmen, Garrett et Katrina. Edward et Tanya se levèrent, s'en était trop pour moi, je décidai de sortir et d'aller le plus loin possible de toute cette joyeuse agitation, les larmes inondaient mes joues. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison, il m'avait bel et bien remplacé. Mes pas m'avaient mené aux écuries, j'allai au box de mon cheval préféré, il était scellé je ne sais pas ce qui me passa par la tête mais quelques instant plus tard j'étais hors du manoir, chevauchant à travers la nuit, l'air fouettant mon visage et séchant mes larmes. Je galopait à l'aveugle, soudain le cheval se cabra, me projetant au sol, j'essayai tant bien que mal de récupérer les rênes mais ma monture était trop effrayée, un choc, une douleur abominable, une sensation froide et humide, je sombrai...

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil m'aveugla, je me protégeait les yeux. Une douce chaleur se posa sur ma main, je la regardai et remontai vers le visage de ma sœur.

- Rose...

- Chut... tout va bien. Je suis soulagée que tu sois réveillée, j'ai eu si peur. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je... j'ai voulu partir.

- Heureusement qu'il t'a trouvé.

Elle dirigea son regard vers un fauteuil installé non loin de moi, une personne y dormait, une tignasse cuivre me fit le reconnaître instantanément.

- Comment ça ?

- Après que tu ais quitté la pièce, ne te voyant pas revenir je me suis inquiété, Edward s'est proposé pour te ramener. Ce n'est que lorsque ton cheval rentra que nous comprîmes qu'il se passait quelque chose. Les garçon partirent à ta recherche et c'est lui qui te trouva.

- Pourquoi ?... soufflai-je.

Rose se leva, posa un baiser sur mon front et s'éloigna.

- Repose-toi... je reviens te voir tout à l'heure.

Elle sortie et me laissa seule, je me redressai et le regardai dormir, il avait l'air si paisible. Il m'avait sauver, était-ce pour se racheter ? Par acquis de conscience ? Peu importait, il était venu me chercher. Il remua sur son siège et se redressa subitement.

- Bella !

Il chercha dans la pièce, comme affolé. Je ne bougeai pas, il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et là son regard se posa sur moi.

- Tu es réveillée ?

- Je hochai la tête, je n'osai pas parler. Qu'avais-je à lui dire ? En fait, j'avais plein de choses à lui dire mais j'avais peur de les dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu souhaite mourir à ce point là ? Sa voix était froide.

- Je... Merci...

- La prochaine fois je ne serais peut être pas là. Pense un peu Rose et à Alice.

- Oui, Rose et Alice... Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois que ça m'arrivera, tu n'en sauras rien.

- Comment ça ?

- Maintenant que tu t'es racheté en me sauvant la vie, tu peux aller vivre avec ta future épouse. Donc si ça m'arrive encore, tu ne seras plus obligé de venir à mon secours.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- De Tanya. Après tout, ce qui s'est passé entre nous c'était bien mais il faut que tu penses à assurer ta descendance.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Il se leva de son siège, ses yeux étaient emplis de colère. Il s'avança vers moi. Tu pense que je suis aller à ton secours uniquement pour me racheter ?

- J'en suis sûre...

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ? Hurla-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pourtant. Avais-je crié.

Son regard changea, il devint sombre, il baissa la tête et fixa le sol.

- Il y en a une autre...

- Laquelle ?

- Toi...

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne veux pas... te perdre.

Je demeurai muette, je le regardai mais son regard était toujours fixé par terre. Je m'assis complètement sur mon lit, et je saisis sa main.

- Que viens-tu de dire ?

- Que je ne voulais pas te perdre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je... oh Bella, ne l'as tu pas encore compris ?

- Non ! Quoi ?

J - e suis fou de toi... J'ai été fou de toi dès le premier jour mais j'ai refusé longtemps de l'admettre. Mais après ton retour et ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence.

- Tu... m'aimes ? C'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je sais que pour toi ça n'est pas le cas mais je voulais que tu le saches.

- Moi aussi...

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Mais comment ? Après ce que je t'ai fait, comment pourrais-tu m'aimer ?

- C'est du passé...

- Je ne cesse de m'en vouloir et je m'en voudrais certainement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... Je te promets que je vais passer le reste de ta vie à me faire pardonner.

Ce qui suivit je l'avais imaginé des milliers et de milliers de fois mais ça n'avait jamais était aussi parfait que maintenant. Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, passa une mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille, attrapa mon visage et caressa ma joue de son pouce. Il se pencha doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, sans rien de plus, juste ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il mit fin au baiser et planta ses pupilles dans les miennes.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

- Je ne comprend pas... ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois.

- C'est la première fois que je suis sûr que tu es d'accord. Il sourit. Mais dis-moi une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Que voulais-tu faire exactement en t'en allant ?

- Vous fuir, toi et Tanya.

Il rit, j'en fus surprise, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Il se rapprocha de moi, pris mon visage en coupe et me fixa. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Moi je restai bouche bée devant son visage parfait, il sourit.

- Et où serais-tu allé ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais loin de toi.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

- C'est le cas... mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu partages mes sentiments.

- Idiote...


	17. Epilogue

Cela faisait trois ans qu'Edward m'avait déclaré sa flamme et comme il l'avait promis, il passa le plus clair de son temps à se faire pardonner. Rosalie avait mis au monde deux adorable petits bambins, deux garçons, Emmett était un vrai coq en patte. Alice et Jasper s'était marié l'année qui suivie leurs fiançailles. Ils vivaient la moitié de l'année avec nous et l'autre moitié ils allaient dans le royaume de Jasper. Et moi, moi je m'avançai vers l'autel où m'attendait Edward, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé...<p> 


End file.
